Juegos de la vida
by carooanime
Summary: Todo juego tiene sus trampas, sus metas, sus premios y castigos, pero uno debe ser estratégico para ganar el juego. Hay que seguir una serie de hechos y pistas que permitan lograr descifrar las reglas del juego, pero ¿cómo lograrlo si se sabe que esa persona esta muerta?
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Bueno soy Caroo, y esta es una historia que clasificaría en el género de terror, aunque no sé si de verdad causara eso, pero para mí es muy interesante escribir sobre un género como este y voy a tratar que la historia sea atrapante y espero que la disfruten.**

**Otra cosa aclaro, los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, esto es sin fines lucrativos, es pasar buenos momentos.**

* * *

Prólogo:

"Se ha encontrado un auto en las afueras de Odaiba, los espejos rotos, y también sus foroles. Se dice que el hombre que lo manejaba perdió el control a la media noche, volcó cerca del puente que conecta a Odaiba con el resto de Tokio, una vez que lograron identificar a la persona se trataba de Yamato Ishida, un estudiante de ingeniería, también trabajaba en el jardín botánico de Odaiba, según comentarios Yamato no había consumido alcohol…"

Antes de que el locutor terminara de hablar, Tai apago la radio y observo a su hermana, su cara demostraba tristeza.

-No puedo creer que esta desgracia haya ocurrido…- Yuuko hablo, mientras se encontraba sentada en el sillón. Ese dia la familia Yagami no asistió a la escuela ni a sus trabajos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir al velorio, debemos apoyar a Natsuko, después de todo Tai y Kari eran muy amigos de Matt, debemos ir…- Susumu tomo las llaves del auto y la familia marcho hacia el cementerio.

El velorio se realizó allí mismo, Matt fue velado a cajón cerrado, según decían que iba a ser muy duro para la familia ver a Matt de aquella forma. La que estaba destruida era Natsuko, no podía afrontar que haya llegado el momento a su hijo, la gente la consolaba, amigas, familiares todas personas que eran llegadas a ella o a Matt.

Kari se alejó por un momento de aquella pesadilla, prefirió caminar un poco lejos, ya que le partía el corazón ver a Natsuko de esa forma. Al acercarse Kari a una de las tumbas, observo a un chico rubio, muy parecido a Matt que observaba a lo lejos el cajón, pero no mostraba signos de querer acercarse más. Kari lo observaba con atención, ya que le recordó a Matt, al encontrarse distraída no se percató que alguien se acercó por detrás.

-Hola Hikari… Cómo van tus estudios?- Kari observo a su espalda que se encontraba el padre de Matt. La pregunta se dio cuenta que era para no hablar o tratar de distraerse del tema de Matt.

-Señor Hiroaki, voy muy bien en ello…- se hizo un silencio –siento lo de Matt… Sé cómo se debe sentir, es muy duro para usted señor…- Simplemente el hombre hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Sí, solo que me cuesta aceptarlo y tan solo espero que ahora Matt pueda descansar en paz…- Kari se acercó para abrazar a Hiroaki, ya que un abrazo puede decir más de mil palabras.

La ceremonia estaba por finalizar, todas las personas observaron como ese cajón se conectaba con la tierra, como su cuerpo pasa a tener un nuevo hogar, como una vida más abandona el mundo, pero para Kari, el significado es que la vida es impredecible…

Una vez que termino el entierro, la briza se acoplo al escenario, sacando a bailar el cabello de Kari, el escalofrió rondo por su cuerpo, la gente se marchaba siguiendo sus respectivos caminos, inclusive su familia, quien la esperaría en el auto unos minutos.

Kari observo la tumba que decía "Yamato Ishida 1991-2014", respiro el aire que contenía en sus pulmones "Adiós Matt" pudo decir antes de marcharse.

Kari siguió su camino, pero antes de ingresar al auto, observo que en la tumba de Matt, estaba aquel rubio que vio hace unos momentos _"me pregunto quién podrá ser"_, se preguntó a si misma e ingreso al auto.

* * *

**Bueno, soy nueva en todo esto como lo pueden notar. **

**Acepto críticas, sugerencias, son todas bienvenidas y opiniones sobre el inicio de esta historia, todo me vendría muy bien. **

**Desde ya muchas gracias! :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bueno aquí les vengo con el primer capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, me hicieron sentir muy bien, porque justo paso que me fue mal en una materia de la facultad y me alegraron la noche, así que muchas gracias! **

**La historia va a iniciar, espero que les guste y que se puedan aclarar algunas dudas. **

**Espero que disfruten la historia. **

Capítulo 1:

Sus ojos se habían cerrado por unos minutos, pero recordó que todavía no era hora de dormir.

Kari se encontraba en su habitación, su escritorio tenía materiales, una taza de café, la computadora, un cuaderno de apuntes y su carpeta. Se quitó por un momento sus lentes de lectura y los limpio para retomar su trabajo.

Seguía pensando en una propuesta para representar en la universidad, le había tocado el tema de las plantas para 1er o 2do grado, por lo que le era difícil realizar una propuesta para los cursos inferiores, ya que no quería presentar material para que los niños leyeran y luego realicen tareas, por lo que pensaba en otras propuestas.

Observo el resto de los materiales a su alrededor, la idea no salía todavía y esta tenía que ser presentada el jueves de la semana que viene, pero esto requería de mucho tiempo para realizar.

Kari observo el ambiente de su habitación, las paredes intentaban animarla, los posters y peluches le brindaban apoyo, pero la idea no aparecía. Por lo que Kari empezó a sentirse un poco tensa, al observar su escritorio nuevamente, se dio cuenta de la fotografía que tenía, estaba ella en el medio, a su lado se encontraba su hermano y Matt, como lo extrañaba, hacia 6 meses que Matt los abandono.

Kari sintió nostalgia, y tristeza por los hermosos recuerdos que paso al lado de Matt, tantas risas, enojos, peleas, películas, todo paso muy rápido. No se pudo despedir de su amigo, y mucho menos le pudo decir lo que ella sentía por él, aunque ella misma no sabía cómo explicarlo, si era amor, o si le parecía atractivo.

Recordar a Matt, no fue tan negativo, ya que Kari observo algo muy importante en aquella fotografía y recordó el lugar donde trabajaba Matt, el jardín botánico, eso les serviría para su propuesta, pero primero lo tendría que consultar con su compañera. Tomo su celular y marco el número de Yolei.

-Hola?- una voz muy cansada se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, Yolei, tengo una gran idea para nuestro proyecto, podríamos ir al jardín botánico para luego formular la actividad, que te parece?- antes de que su compañera le respondiera, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-Si! Me encanta la idea, creo que nos podría ayudar mucho, ya que se puede ir a pasar el día y luego se puede realizar la tarea en base al tema de las plantas, eres todo un genio Kari!- su compañera estaba muy animada –bueno, entonces mañana a la salida vamos a ver el jardín y ya lo terminamos- Kari sonrió, ya que le gusto que a su compañera le haya gustado su propuesta.

-De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos, que descanses…- y escucho como se quejaba el bebé.

-Tengo que colgar, voy a ir a atender al bebé… Nos vemos mañana que descanses Kari- Yolei colgó enseguida el teléfono, mientras que Kari observo nuevamente la fotografía, y tomo la decisión de acostarse a dormir.

Su cama la esperaba con las sabanas suaves, la almohada cómoda y la manta cálida. Una vez que Kari se acoplo a ese paraíso nocturno, su mente vagaba y transito un viaje hasta que se convirtió en un profundo sueño.

El terror de todo estudiante, apareció marcando presencia, él también es participe de la vida de ella, y todos los días rompe con los sueños de la joven. El despertador sonó anunciando que era la hora de hacer los quehaceres, el ir a estudiar y también para demostrar que ya es un nuevo día.

Kari se acercó a su tortura de todas las mañanas de lunes a sábado, detuvo su sonido espeluznante para una mente que se encuentra en otro mundo y vuelve a la realidad, una vez que se fue aquel sonido, suspiro, le costó 5 minutos acoplarse a su realidad, para bajar de su paraíso nocturno y encontrarse con la rutina, la vida cotidiana, el estudio, la sociedad, en si con el mundo en sí.

Kari cambio su pijama por las prendas que utilizaría para ir a la escuela, como siempre un jean azul, una camisa blanca escogió para aquel día.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para bajar las escaleras que a veces odiaba, pero le servía para hacer un poco de ejercicio, al llegar a su destino, se encontró con su madre que presentaba el desayuno, su padre preocupado que arreglaba las cosas, y un apresurado hermano que guardaba muchas laminas, planos, su tablero.

La familia Yagami se sentó a desayunar en su mesa, mientras compartían esos minutos que les quedaban, ya que los padres trabajaban y ambos hijos estudiaban. El padre Yagami, Susumo, es proveedor de autos, por lo que siempre asiste a su empresa muy temprano. La madre Yagami, Yukko, se dedica a dar clases en la universidad, y a su vez tiene el consultorio, donde a veces llega muy tarde por sus pacientes, es psicóloga. El Yagami mayor, Taichi, es estudiante de ingeniería civil, es por ello que siempre carga planos, tableros y láminas, y bueno la menor, Kari es estudiante, ella quiere ser maestra, es por ello que le pone mucho empeño a sus estudios.

Aquel momento familiar se terminó, ya que las obligaciones llamaban, por lo que los Yagami tuvieron que separarse por cada camino.

Todos subieron al auto para dejar a cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, que la primera fue Kari, ya que la escuela queda muy cerca de la casa de los Yagami.

Una vez dentro de la Universidad, Kari ingreso a su respectivo curso, donde como era costumbre los profesores llegaban 10 o 15 minutos tarde. Sería un largo día para los estudiantes.

Al pasar hora tras hora, materia tras materia, el horario termino, para que todos sigan sus caminos a casa. Todos menos Kari y Yolei, que ambas tomaban el micro rumbo al jardín para realizar su trabajo.

Al encontrarse en el lugar esperado, Kari observaba aquel paisaje lleno de flores, grandes recuerdos se hicieron presentes, pero se convenció de salir de aquel sueño para cumplir con su trabajo.

Las dos chicas iniciaron su recorrido, era como una visita a un zoológico, solo que con plantas, mientras ambas observaban las especies y tipos, tomaban apuntes de las cosas que les podrían servir.

Todo parecía que iba a ir muy bien, hasta que sonó el celular de Yolei.

-Si?- respondió Yolei, ya que no le gustaba que la interrumpan cuando realiza tareas.

-Yolei, vas a tener que volver porque Haruka no quiere comer, y tampoco quiere aceptar la mamadera, también le tome la temperatura y tiene algo de fiebre, vas a tener que volver, porque mamá todavía no llega, y las nenas no tengo con quien dejarlas para llevar a Haruka a la guardia…-

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que no quería dejar sola a Kari, sabes que estoy lejos y de aquí a que tome el micro voy a tardar aproximadamente media hora…- Yolei suspiro.

-No importa puedes ir… Yo termino con esto y luego vos realizas la otra parte que es planificar, te parece?- Kari comprendía a Yolei, no es fácil ser madre soltera, y a su vez estar estudiando, ella tiene un nene de 10 meses y se le complica algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo, ahí vuelvo, llamo a Ken si él me puede pasar a buscar, si?- Yolei corto y le dio las gracias a su compañera por su amabilidad, tomo el celular y llamo a su novio que se encontraba cerca para que la lleve a su casa.

Kari acompaño a su compañera hasta la entrada para despedirse y saludar a Ken.

Solo tendría que completar lo que le quedaba, por lo que volvió al recorrido en donde se habían quedado, siguió tomando apuntes y tomo algunas fotografías para presentar en el trabajo.

Estaba muy concentrada tomando nota, pero en un momento observo y se percató de algo, cerca de las rosas había un chico rubio trabajando, era muy parecido a Matt, pero su peinado era diferente y también parecía ser más chico que él.

Al observarlo muy atentamente Kari recordó a aquel chico que estaba en el cementerio aquella vez y era muy parecido a él.

El chico se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba, como se encontraban a escasos metros, el muchacho se levantó.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Al verlo a este, pudo notar mejor su rostro, tenía ojos azules, su piel muy pálida, la nariz era similar a la de Matt, pero no tenía aquel lunar cerca del cuello, Kari suspiro de alivio.

-No, no es nada, solo quería observar de cerca las rosas…- trato de inventar una excusa para no preguntarle si era algo de Yamato Ishida o si lo conocía, y para disimular que lo estuvo observando.

-Ah sí claro, ya mismo me corro- el joven se movió del lugar, y Kari se acercó a mirar las rosas fingiendo asombro.

-Parece que te gustan las rosas no?- Kari trago saliva al escuchar su interrogación.

-Sí, creo que son lindas, aunque me gusta la flor de loto o los sakuras, pero también creo que las rosas son preciosas, tienen unos pétalos suaves y bien formados, también la forma en que brotan, de ser un pimpollo a una rosa, creo que hay cosas de la naturaleza que son hermosas y no me preocuparía por buscar su por qué…- El rubio la observo sorprendido.

-Sí, yo también creo lo mismo, pero la gente no lo ve de esa forma, simplemente prefieren regalarlas para expresar amor, o es lo que intentan fingir- Kari también se dio vuelta para observarlo sorprendido.

-Me llamo Takeru, por cierto…- y extendió su mano, Kari volvió a tierra.

-Hikari, Hikari Yagami, un placer…- y recibió su mano. Se armó un gran silencio, hasta que Takeru rompió el hielo.

-Necesitas que te ayude en el recorrido, digo, como tienes ese cuaderno, tal vez necesites ayuda, quieres?- Kari sonrió y acepto su propuesta, por lo que ambos siguieron el recorrido, se notaba que él sabía mucho de plantas, ya que le explicaba cada cosa, le decía el nombre de estas y en que época del año brotan, que tipo de semilla poseen, en fin muchas cosas que para una futura maestra le serviría.

El recorrido se hizo muy interesante, el conocer nuevas especies y profundizar otras, a la castaña le gustaba, pero de lo que no tuvieron noción ambos jóvenes fue de la hora. Por un lado, ya era hora de cerrar.

Takeru observo el reloj, y se percató que tenía que cerrar. Y la castaña se dio cuenta que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Mientras Takeru se ocupaba de las puertas y demás cosas, Kari organizaba sus cosas y corrió hacia la parada de colectivo, que para su sorpresa ya paso el último de estos. Kari suspiro, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algo de dinero para tomar un taxi, pero no encontró nada, más que su tarjeta para el micro. Takeru observo que la castaña tenía problemas por lo que se acercó.

-Sucede algo?- Kari lo observo como diciendo que era lo más obvio, y Takeru sonrió.

-Bueno, el micro ya se fue, no tienes dinero para un taxi, menos yo, no tengo combustible para alcanzarte, y no voy a dejar que te vayas sola caminando, tampoco te puedo acompañar yo, porque soy guardia de seguridad, tienes a alguien que pueda venir por ti?- Takeru la observo y tomo asiento en el cordón cuneta.

-No, mis padres salen muy tarde de trabajar, y mi hermano ya debe estar en casa o con su novia…-

-Bueno, creo que te tendrás que quedar en casa… Ven no dormirás en la calle.- Kari lo siguió y entraron al jardín.

-Vives aquí?- Llegaron a una parte donde había una casa algo antigua, como los antiguos templos de Japón.

-Sí, vivo aquí, trabajo aquí y debo cuidar que ningún loco se meta en este lugar… También me encargo de abrir y cerrar, no es un gran trabajo pero por lo menos lo tengo.- mientras él contaba algo de su historia, empezaba a cocinar algo para cenar. –Qué hay de ti? A qué te dedicas?

-Vaya, es genial, digo vivir en un lugar como este…- Kari lo observo. –Bueno, yo soy estudiante, estudio para ser maestra, estoy en el 2do año de mi carrera- Kari trago saliva y perdió miedo para preguntarle lo que la intrigaba mucho –qué eres de Yamato Ishida?- sintió un gran alivio, pero Takeru solo la observo.

-Soy su hermano, soy el menor, estuve aquella vez en el cementerio y…- Kari se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de este.

-Recuerdo verte, estabas lejos de los demás, me acerque a ti y…- Takeru sonrió.

-Sí, te vi, te recuerdo perfectamente, al principio me llamo la atención verte, pensé que eras novia de él, pero luego hable con mi papá y me dijo que eras muy amiga de Matt, ese día estuviste hablando con papá…- Kari se sonrojo al escuchar a Takeru hablar de ella, ya que no podía creer que se había percatado de ella y que la recordara.

-Bueno, este sí, mi hermano y el, ambos estudiaban juntos ingeniería civil, ya sabes eran muy amigos y bueno yo me acople a su grupo, de ahí lo conocí a Matt…- Kari trataba de no demostrar nervios, ya que fue algo que le llamo la atención, por lo que quiso salir del tema –y que edad tienes?- Takeru tenía ganas de reírse, ya que noto a la castaña nerviosa, pero no iba a ser tan cruel de decírselo, por lo que fingió no darse cuenta.

-21, hace poco los cumplí… Y tú?- Kari volvió a sonrojarse, era mayor que ella.

-Bueno, yo tengo 19, pero estoy por cumplir mis 20 años, en un par de meses…- Takeru sonrió y presento la comida.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron para disfrutar la cena, que un rubio desconocido había preparado, mientras continuaban con sus charlas.

Al momento de organizar las cosas, la castaña lo ayudo. Una vez que terminaron con los deberes, el rubio guio a la chica a la habitación donde ella iba a dormir por esa noche.

La casa era muy linda, a Kari le recordaba la casa de su abuela, por lo que se sintió muy cómoda al momento de dormir.

-Bueno, espero que descanses, ya sabes donde se encuentra el baño, la cocina por si te da hambre y bueno si necesitas algo me avisas, yo estoy en la habitación de al lado…- Kari saludo a Takeru, pero antes de acostarse este volvió.

-Por cierto, hay algo de confianza entre los dos, así que por favor llámame T.K…- Curiosamente a Kari le alegro saber que algo había ente los dos –de acuerdo, entonces dime Kari, así me dicen…- T.K sonrió y se marchó.

El escenario cambio, la noche se presentó y la gente se encontraba durmiendo, a lo sumo algunas personas que salían, pero la mayoría descansaba. En el jardín, dentro de una vieja casa al estilo templo japonés, la castaña dormía, pero sus sueños no eran normales, ya que no estaba del todo dormida. Lo peor de tener un oído agudo, y que la casa sea de madera, es que rechina por las noches, pero lo que escuchaba no eran ruidos normales, más bien eran pasos de personas. Apenas una suave briza acompañaba el lugar.

Kari estaba durmiendo en su posición más cómoda, pero tenía la sensación que había alguien al lado suyo, mientras soñaba, tuvo el reflejo de abrir sus ojos de la nada, y se despertó, mientras observaba el lugar, sintió que alguien corrió por el pasillo de piso de madera, salió de la casa y paso todas las plantas, los ruidos se escuchaban claramente.

Kari en vez de llamar a T.K, se levantó, a pesar del miedo, salió de la casa, con todo el frio, mientras observo a lo lejos, su mirada se perdió, sin encontrar resultados y así quedo por unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, T.K que se levantaba al baño, al momento de regresar a su habitación pudo notar que Kari no se encontraba en la habitación, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla fuera.

-Kari, que estás haciendo? No me digas que eres sonámbula…- se acercó a ella y noto que estaba despierta.

-No… Solo alguien estaba dentro y se fue corriendo…- T.K no respondió, solamente la tomo de la mano e hizo que entraran a la casa.

-Calma si? Yo estaré vigilando…- T.K la abrazo para que no sintiera miedo.

-Duerme conmigo T.K…- Al rubio le sorprendió escuchar a la castaña, por lo que cumplió con el pedido, ambos durmieron en la misma habitación. T.K se acomodó en un lugar, algo lejos para que no se sintiera acosada –esta distancia te parece?- la castaña solo sonrió, y volvió a dormir, ya que el cansancio era quien la llamaba ahora, pero a pesar de él, sentía seguridad a pesar que T.K era una persona desconocida, o alguien que apenas acababa de conocer…

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo! Lo iba a subir ayer, pero se me complico… Pero bueno aquí esta, seguro que el Lunes o Martes suba otro! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me sirvió mucho, ya que dio la casualidad que me fue mal en una materia y esto me alegro mucho!**

**Muchas gracias a HikariCaelum y a ****tessa.**

**HikariCaelum: Espero que te guste el capítulo, y lo Matt si fue triste, pero pronto se verá a lo largo de la historia que pasara con él. **

**La historia se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve, jaja, bien rara soy. Y creí que iba a ser interesante escribir algo que tenga que ver con la trama de terror. **

**Tessa: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, así que espero que disfrutes el capítulo, y si va a ser un Takari, pero algo de romance entre Kari y Matt hubo. Y lo del Mimato no se me había ocurrido, pero a tu pedido lo voy a incluir porque hará la historia más emocionante n_n. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Bueno como verán, Kari y T.K ya se conocieron y ya está por venir lo más interesante. **

**Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten! **

**Digimon no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro, es pasión, hobbye y por pasar un buen momento.**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Después de ese encuentro que tuvieron Kari y T.K, la castaña en la mañana del sábado, se marchó a su casa, a eso de las 9:00 am, total los sábados no tenía que ir a cursar.

Cuando regreso a su casa, tendría que pensar muy bien cómo explicarle a sus padres que anoche perdió el ultimo colectivo y que no tenía dinero para regresar y que se quedó en la casa de T.K… La castaña ya se hacia la imagen de sus padres retándola por aquella locura, que la calle es peligrosa, que no puede confiar en nadie, y sobre todo dormir con un extraño…

Simplemente la castaña prefirió acostarse a dormir para despejar su mente, ya que aquella noche su sueño no fue muy satisfactorio. Y aun se sentía cansada, por lo que prefirió dormir en su cama, también para tratar de buscar la forma de explicarles a sus padres.

La mañana para Kari fue muy larga y su cuerpo y mente solamente pedían dormir en la cama que hace 19 años que la acompaña.

Para Kari la mañana fue dura, pero para T.K no lo fue, poca gente fue a visitar el jardín, a lo sumo los primeros turnos que eran niños de jardín, pero estos se quedaron hasta el medio dia.

La tarde fue muy aburrida, ya que no había un alma rondando por los bellos jardines, un solo cuerpo se encontraba, un solo T.K que regaba las plantas y controlaba la temperatura de las plantas tropicales.

Si no era por eso, se moriría de aburrimiento, pero para su suerte, a los empleados y a T.K les permitieron retirarse temprano. T.K tomo su celular para hablar con su amigo.

-Hola?- Su amigo contesto.

-Hola Izzy, vas a estar ocupado más tarde? Porque me permitieron retirarme antes y…- sin antes poder terminar de hablar fue interrumpido.

-Si! Buena idea, yo ya salí de cursar, puedes venir a casa? Te espero en casa…- T.K suspiro, ya que su amigo era muy activo, y siempre que hablaban no lo dejaba terminar –sí, bueno ahora me baño y voy, si de acuerdo, nos vemos allí- T.K corto y suspiro.

Una vez que todos se fueron, T.K marcho para bañarse y arreglarse un poco. Una vez que estuvo listo, salió afuera para esperar el micro, ya que no tenía combustible su auto, y en la semana cobraría.

T.K subió al micro y tomo asiento, mientras saco su celular para buscar sus contactos, donde encontró el número de Kari. Y recordó lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Flash Back ~

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharme, muchas gracias por el alojo, no sé qué hubiera hecho…- Kari sonrió mientras observaba al rubio, ambos se encontraban en la parada de colectivo.

-Sí, creo que debería de empezar a cobrar alojo a las personas- ambos rieron ante el comentario del rubio.

-Fue lindo conocerte…- Ambos sabían que tal vez no se volverían a ver, aunque el rubio no deseaba eso, por lo que pensó, pensó y pensó.

-Podrías darme tu numero por favor?- Esto a la castaña le sorprendió. Saco su celular y se lo entrego a T.K.

-Anota tu número y dame tu celular que anoto el mío- las mejillas de la castaña habían tomado color.

T.K anoto su número, mientras que Kari le entrego su celular con el número de ella, T.K se sintió tranquilo de saber que por lo menos estarían en contacto.

Hubo un momento en que ambos se observaron, los ojos azules de T.K se encontraron con los cafés de Kari, las miradas penetraron, el tiempo no existía, la Tierra rotaba, las personas seguían su vida, pero ambos tuvieron ese momento en que las miradas hablaron y dijeron más de mil palabras. Kari sentía sus mejillas arder, sus ojos brillaban y su corazón se aceleró, palpitaba a una velocidad poco normal, y sentía una sensación extraña en ella. T.K simplemente se perdió en la mirada de ella, sus ojos expresaban sentimientos, tenían un brillo especial y único, T.K jamás pudo ver eso en los ojos de otra persona.

Todo aquel contacto que lograron en unas cuantas horas, se rompió en unos segundos, cuando el micro se acercó para romper con aquella fantasía. Ambos separaron miradas, mientras esperaban a que el micro llegara a la parada.

Antes de que Kari suba al micro, se despidió de T.K, pero este antes de que se marchara la tomo del brazo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, cierto?- T.K la observo y le regalo una sonrisa, era solo para ella, lo que provoco que Kari quedara encantada.

-Sí, solo envíame un mensaje y arreglamos, nos vemos- T.K permitió que ella se marchara, mientras la observaba, una vez que el colectivo arranco, el rubio se marchó a trabajar.

Fin de Flash Back ~

T.K observaba por la ventana, hasta que el micro se acercó a la parada, en la que T.K bajaría.

El rubio bajo del colectivo y camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de su amigo Izzy, cuando llego a su destino, toco la puerta y fue recibido por un joven no tan alto de cabellos rojizos.

-T.K! Como has estado?- Fue lo primero que le dijo, luego abrió más la puerta permitiendo el paso –anda pasa, te estaba esperando- T.K ingreso a la casa, ambos se sentaron en el comedor, mientras Izzy llenaba de preguntas a T.K. Además le contaba cómo le había ido en la universidad cuantas materias pudo hacer, como le fue en los finales, muchas cosas.

-Dime, a que se debe tu visita? Sucedió algo interesante para que me hayas preguntado si nos podíamos juntar…- A pesar de que era muy activo y preguntón, conocía bien a su amigo.

-Bueno, te quería contar algo que sucedió… Fue ayer, pero pasaron tantas cosas que no sabría cómo explicarte…- Izzy lo observaba muy atento, y demostraba mucho interés a lo que le contaba su amigo.

-Conocí a una chica… Bueno en el jardín donde trabajo, bueno muchas cosas, sucedieron, porque se quedó a dormir ya que perdió el colectivo, y tampoco había dinero para que tomara algún taxi o algo de eso…- T.K trataba de comentarle lo más simple posible para que su amigo no empezara con su interrogatorio.

-Guau… Una chica! Es linda?- T.K suspiro, sabía que ya empezaría con eso.

-Sí, es muy linda, tiene ojos color café, cabello castaño, es pálida, muy pálida, no es tan alta, pero tampoco es petiza, debe medir 1,62 aproximadamente. Se viste muy bien, y es estudiante…- Izzy lo observo sorprendido e incluso sonrió de una manera cómplice.

-Vamos a buscarla… Debe ser una chica linda para que te haya impactado tanto…- T.K abrió sus ojos muy grande.

-Qué? De que hablas? Bueno, no digo que sea la gran cosa, pero se nota que lee y que sabe mucho… Nada mas- Izzy empezó a reír.

-A mí no me engañas, te tiene loco… Así que ya mismo la voy a buscar a ver como es…- Dicho y hecho, corrió a buscar su computadora, ingreso a internet y empezó a buscar a las personas –Como se llama?- T.K seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

-Hikari Yagami… Pero le dicen "Kari", tendrías que buscar de esa forma…- Izzy busco, hasta que encontró, ingreso en la página para ver si podía ser ella. Buscaron fotos de la castaña. Unas cuantas fotos había de la castaña.

-Es linda…- comento Izzy, mientras que T.K estaba embobado mirando cada foto –tiene fotos como la gente, la mayoría del lugar donde estudia, con su hermano, con amigas, pocas de cuando sale, mira antes tenía el cabello corto- al observar bien la foto, T.K pudo notar los cambios, el cabello corto la hacía más niña, pero se veía igual de hermosa.

-Bueno, yo creo que está 10 puntos… Desde cuando tienes ese gusto T.K?- T.K todavía no salía de aquel shok, pero luego observo a Izzy por su pregunta.

-Sí, claro… Simplemente creo que es una chica linda y si escucharas su forma de hablar, es como sabe mucho…- Izzy rio, no sabía que su amigo creyera en el amor a primera vista.

-Vamos Romeo, ahora tienes que invitarla a salir… Además cuanto tiene no parece muy grande…-

-Tiene 19, pero como crees que la voy a invitar a salir? Estas demente, ella fue amiga de mi hermano, y créeme que de seguro tuvieron algo, porque por lo que puedo notar sí estuvieron un tiempo los dos y eso sí que es violar los códigos familiares…- T.K parecía enojado ante el comentario de su amigo.

-T.K, sabes que Matt ya no está aquí con nosotros, también tienes que darte libertad, solo saliste con dos chicas, y créeme que después de lo de Catherine, nunca más te vi con otra persona. Tienes que dejar que las cosas sucedan, no te puedes privar de todo T.K, ya sé que extrañas a tu hermano y fue trágica su muerte, pero debes de saber que la vida todavía continua y por lo que haya pasado con tus exs…- Izzy toco el hombro de T.K, y este reflexionaba.

-Si… Es que no es fácil, y creo que me va a costar mucho volver a estar con otra persona, hace mucho que no salgo con nadie…- T.K estaba serio, y pensaba en lo que sucedió hace 1 año atrás…

-Amigo, por favor debes olvidar el pasado, has abandonado todo lo que tenías, estabas estudiando una gran carrera, tenías una gran vida y dejaste todo de lado por una persona, creo que te debes dar oportunidad…- Izzy apago la computadora, hasta que T.K reacciono.

-Si! Tienes toda la razón, debo de cambiar mi vida, pero…- se puso a pensar –cómo hago para conquistar a Kari?- a lo que su amigo lo miro con una cara de sorprendido.

-Pues, invítala a salir, llévala a bailar, a cenar o a algún lugar… Se su amigo!- Izzy parecía enojado ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Eh… Si, tienes razón, pero sabes que no me gusta bailar mucho a mí, y además tengo que cobrar para poder llevarla a un lugar lindo, también para ir en el auto y esas cosas…- Izzy observaba a su amigo las escusas que ponía y no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan así…

-Bueno, cuando tengas todas esas cosas que dices, puedes invitarla a salir, no te parece?- T.K afirmo con mucha alegría, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso, por lo que saco un atado de cigarrillos y prendió uno, se acercó a la ventana para que el humo no entrara a la casa.

-T.K, eso sí que debes dejar y es un vicio que tienes de hace 1 año…- T.K lo observo, mientras sentía el cigarrillo.

-Lo sé, es algo que no puedo abandonar…- T.K ya tuvo que adaptarse tanto a su nueva vida, que el único que lo acompaño fue el cigarrillo. T.K empezó a pensar en que los cambios no serían malos.

Por otro lado, Kari se encontraba en casa, hace 5 minutos que se levantó, era algo tarde, pero de todas formas no había nadie en casa, por lo que se dedicó a limpiar y ordenar todo como si hubiese estado todo el día en casa.

Mientras se ocupaba de todo, siente que golpean la puerta, mientras se acercó para abrirla, una gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a su compañera.

-Hola Yolei, como estas?- Su compañera iba acompañada por su pequeño hijo.

-Hola Kari! Te venía a ver, porque no me contaste nada si pudiste volver bien a tu casa, y te llame esta mañana pero no me respondías, venía a saber si te encontrabas viva, me quede muy preocupada porque anoche no me respondiste…- Yolei cuando quería podía ser la reina del drama, Kari suspiro.

-Muchas cosas… Es una larga historia, ven pasa que te cuento lo que sucedió…- como podría explicarle a su amiga, lo que sucedió en la noche, una vez que las dos tomaron asiento, Kari le ofreció algo para tomar.

-Bien… Sucede que, perdí el micro anoche, y tampoco tenía dinero para un taxi, y sabes que mis padres no estaban y bueno… Conocí a alguien…- hasta que se animó a decirle la verdad.

-Kari! Me sorprende, quién es? Es lindo?- su amiga se había emocionado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Si… Este, es alto, debe medir como 1,80 y es rubio y de ojos azules… Ay que estoy diciendo, Yolei es…- pero no sabía si era lo correcto hablar de aquel tema.

-Es que? No te entiendo…- Kari suspiro un poco triste.

-Es el hermano de Matt…- Yolei se sorprendió ante lo que le comento –no sabía que Matt tenía un hermano, y bueno él lo es, en aquella ocasión se encontraba en el cementerio y bueno, me recuerda perfectamente, no sé como pero se acuerda de mi…-

-Y qué pasó? No me digas que lo vas a rechazar? Salieron o algo así?- Kari suspiro al escuchar el cuestionario de su amiga, parecía una revista de chismes.

-Es que él trabaja en el jardín botánico, donde trabajaba Matt, ahí lo conocí, y en la noche me quede en su casa ya que no podía volver y sucedió estas cosas, nos conocimos mejor pero…- Yolei comprendió lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-Kari, no es de mala, pero sabes que Matt ya no está con nosotros, y eso lo sabes, además debes de darte oportunidades en la vida, no puedes depender de Matt, además él te rechazo a ti, no estas violando ningún código Kari, además sabes perfectamente cómo fue la historia y todo lo demás, trata de conocerlo, además me dice tu cara que te quedo gustando este chico- Yolei le sonreía de una manera picara.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo dejar que Matt descanse en paz, una vez me lo dijiste, la vida continua no es cierto?- Kari sonrió ante el consejo de su amiga, pero todavía no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo.

Ambas amigas se quedaron charlando toda la tarde, adelantando tareas y otras cosas.

La noche paso a tomar protagonismo, las luces de las calles se encendieron y algunas personas volvían, pero no en la residencia Yagami, aunque no era tan tarde, la más joven de ellos se encontraba en su habitación, observaba sus fotos viejas con Matt, mientras reflexionaba sobre este chico y lo que sucedió en la noche, estaba tan concentrada tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta, porque podría jurar que sintió que alguien la observaba, hasta que escucho un ruido extraño en el living, bajo apresuradamente, sabía que no era nadie de la casa, porque avisaría si era alguno de ellos.

Al momento en que encendió la luz no había rastro alguno, Kari trato de tranquilizarse, hasta que decidió volver a la habitación, pero cuando volteo…

-AH! Cómo diablos te metiste?- había un gato negro maullando en su casa, si su padre lo veía enseguida lo sacaría a patadas. Abrió la ventana para sacarlo –vete a tu casa, tienes suerte que haya sido yo- una vez que termino su misión, se tranquilizó y tomo un poco de aire, al observar la hora se dio cuenta que tenía que preparar la comida.

En la cocina una solitaria chica preparaba la cena, hasta que su familia llegara de un cansado y agotador día. Su concentración en la comida no era la mejor ya que seguía pensando en lo mismo, pero de pronto sintió la puerta de la habitación de Tai abrirse, subió las escaleras para cerrarla, por dentro había una habitación oscura, la joven sentía su respiración agitada y un gran temor, por lo que solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta, una vez que se alejó de esta, el teléfono sonó.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y atendió.

-Hola?- Pero nadie respondió –Hola?- dijo de nuevo, solo el silencio hablaba, Kari prefirió cortar, para terminar de cocinar.

-Me estoy volviendo loca…- hablo, y retomo las cosas que estaba haciendo.

La familia Yagami volvió a la casa, para disfrutar todos de la cena que preparo Kari y por pasar un hermoso Domingo de descanso.

Después de todo lo que pasó la Yagami, se limitó a escuchar un poco de música, porque justo empezaba el programa de Ken, donde pasaban música romántica y hablaban del día, de la vida, era una forma muy linda de terminar la noche.

Mientras Kari alejaba su mente de su cuerpo y se reencontraban a la vez, le entra un mensaje.

"Hola! Que hacías? Parecería pesado, pero te gustaría ir el lunes a tomar un café?" Kari sonrió al ver aquel mensaje, mientras mordía sus labios, por lo que le respondió.

"Hola, escucho música y vos? Y con mucho gusto acepto, cómo hacemos?" Una vez que lo envió sintió una alegría.

"Acá mirando unas películas. Te paso a buscar a la salida de la escuela? Por cierto, donde queda eso? Me pierdo! D: Jaja" Kari se rio al ver aquel mensaje.

"Que pelis miras? Yo quiero saber! :P. Dale, queda cerca de donde trabaja tu padre, unas tres cuadras para arriba, te vas a dar cuenta porque por fuera tiene la imagen de unas manitos". Kari sintió una gran alegría, hace tiempo que no sentía esto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, igual más adelante se va a conocer mejor lo que es la vida de los personajes, y como es la relación entre ellos. De a poco sabrán si Kari y Matt tuvieron algún romance o no, y también sabrán que le sucedió a Matt. **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza sí, me puse las pilas con la facultad y por eso no me puse en papel de escribir el capítulo, pero si me voy a organizar para subir los capítulos que siguen y para iniciar nuevos proyectos. **

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto! :3 **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola de nuevo! Ando muy inspirada, por lo que voy a aprovechar en subir otro capítulo, además de que la semana está bastante tranquila. **

**Así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Después de pasar un hermoso domingo (de estudio), para Kari llego su esperado lunes, era la primera vez que deseada tanto que sea lunes.

Una buena vibra había en la castaña, ese día se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para darle la sorpresa a sus padres y hermano de prepararles el desayuno y a su vez el almuerzo para cada uno.

Los padres de la castaña se encontraban sorprendidos cuando se acercaron a la cocina y ver la cantidad de comida que había allí.

-Kari!- dijo su madre –acaso te vas a morir o algo, porque no es normal que te despiertes tan temprano y también cocinaras…- Kari simplemente le sonrió.

-Nada mamá, simplemente ando de buen humor, ya sabes pude hacer las tareas y terminar con todo para la universidad, eso me pone de muy buen humor- mientras ponía la mesa para que se sentaran a desayunar.

-Yo diría más bien que estas enamorada…- la castaña solamente sonrió, aunque en el fondo se había sonrojado.

-Llama a tu hermano, que debe seguir durmiendo- Kari subió las escaleras para ingresar en la habitación de su hermano que creía que se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero se equivocó ya que ingreso al cuarto y no había nadie allí. Al parecer su hermano se encontraba en el baño, mientras Kari tomaba la decisión de volver para desayunar, fuerte fue su sorpresa al encontrar el celular de Tai en el suelo, lo recogió y toco un botón para ver si estaba encendido, y este tenía una conversación con Matt, que el ultimo decía "adiós Tai…" Kari se sorprendió y dejo el celular en la cama de su hermano, justo en ese momento apareció.

-Por qué invades mi privacidad?- Pregunto Tai a modo de burla.

-No, no pienses eso, te estaba por llamar para que fueras a desayunar, y también prepare tu almuerzo…- Tai empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tu! Hikari Yagami preparando mi almuerzo! Esto nadie me lo va a creer!- lo que le molesto a Kari.

-Hey! Si cocino rico, solo que no me gusta que me apuren, o que me digan cómo hacerlo…- Tai asintió.

-Sí, solo que me da gracia, porque nunca me preparaste nada, siempre pusiste la excusa que yo mismo lo hiciera- Kari tuvo que tomar la decisión de darle la razón a su hermano o la molestaría por el resto de la semana.

Una vez que toda la familia se encontraba en la mesa para desayunar, se iniciaron temas de conversación sobre la vida de cada uno, sobre las universidades, cuestiones familiares. Hasta que ese momento se rompió cuando cada uno fue a su destino.

Cuando la joven Yagami llego a la escuela, todas sus compañeras esperaban al profesor. La castaña tomo asiento al lado de su compañera Yolei.

-Guau, que cara, parece que alguien hizo que te endulzaras…- Kari se sonrojo.

-De que hablas? No ha pasado nada, todos comentan que algo me sucede pero no es cierto…- Kari sentía que todos la estaban persiguiendo. Lo que esperaba que todo pase lo más rápido posible.

Aunque Kari se encontraba pendiente de su cita con T.K, algo le genero intriga, aquel mensaje, sobre todo por qué su hermano lo estaba mirando, ya que en el teléfono estaba abierta su última conversación. Lo de Matt a Kari le estaba generando todo un gran misterio, hay muchas cosas que no cierran, porque recuerda que el día que falleció, dijeron que el auto perdió el control, pero no han tocado más el caso, además T.K ahora trabaja en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba antes, y sobre todo no había nombrado nunca a su hermano menor.

Otro de los temas que hacían más misterioso el caso, es que desde la vez que Kari estuvo en la vieja casa de Matt hubo una serie de hechos y sucesos, como se explica los pasos por el pasillo de madera, el gato en la casa de Kari, la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hermano, la llamada misteriosa sin contestar y ahora el mensaje en el celular de su hermano. Que podía significar? Ahora que Kari se detiene a pensarlo muy bien, la curiosidad aumento mucho, pero con quien podría hablar sobre estos temas?

Sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado muy rápido, aunque la intriga, no. Pero no era momento de seguir pensando en aquello ya que la campana de "vuelvan a sus casas" acababa de sonar.

Una gran multitud de chicas y algunos chicos salieron, entre ellas Kari y sus compañeras.

-Kari, vamos juntas?- pregunto su amiga.

-Eh… Tengo planes por lo tanto tomare otra ruta…- trato de ser lo más metafórica posible.

-Ay! No me digas que es ese chico rubio que te esta esperado?!- Kari al observar que T.K se encontraba allí, sintió sus mejillas arder.

-No hables tan alto Yolei…- intento disimular.

-Oye… Esta bonito eh… Se parece bastante a Matt…- comento Yolei por lo bajo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero debo irme, así que nos vemos, hasta mañana!- Kari se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a T.K, este se encontraba contra la pared, escuchando música, que Kari agradeció ya que no pudo escuchar el grito de Yolei.

-Hola…- dijo Kari tímidamente, T.K le sonrió, le pareció lindo verla de aquella manera y además con aquel libro en la mano.

-Hola, la verdad es que me guie bastante bien…- y empezó a reír.

-Espero no haber tardado tanto…- comento Kari un poco apenada.

-No, no te preocupes, aproveche el viaje y fui a visitar un rato a mi padre, de paso me hizo ayudarlo un poco en el trabajo- Kari sonrió al escuchar a T.K como hablo de su padre –y bueno… Qué hacemos?- T.K sonrió le gustaba que Kari sea tímida.

-Ven…- y la tomo del brazo. Ambos esperaron el micro y tomaron asientos, mientras observaban por la ventana todas las hermosas partes de Odaiba. Se bajaron en una parada, para realizar un hermoso paseo, se metieron en un lugar de juegos, ambos se sentaron en los autos de carreras, parecían dos niños como jugaban, ambos se reían y disfrutaban de los juegos.

También jugaron al Guitar Hero, también a unos cuantos de zombies. Al momento de salir no podían parar de reír.

-Nunca pensé que eras tan competitiva…- Comento T.K.

-Sí, pero admite que te gane 3 veces en el de las carreras…- ambos no paraban de reírse, mientras observaban a sus alrededores – ahora a donde podemos ir?- Pregunto Kari, que la estaba pasando muy bien, T.K se hizo como el que pensaba.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Kari lo observo.

-De acuerdo- ambos se metieron a un sitio y tomaron asiento, mientras observaban la carta que les ofrecieron, Kari miraba todo con mucho apetito.

-Mmm, como muero de hambre…- mientras miraba lo que se podría servir.

-Oye, no seas gorda…- comento T.K.

-No soy gorda, solo pienso con el estómago, muero de ganas por una torta de chocolate, pero me va a empalagar tanta crema, aunque me gustaría comer algo salado, pero que puedo comer, muero de hambre- T.K la observo sorprendido.

-No te molesta las calorías, o la cantidad de grasas y el peso?- Kari lo observo indiferente.

-La verdad que no, no me gustan las dietas, si es bueno comer sano, pero no me voy a esforzar por tener un cuerpo perfecto si me tengo que privar de las maravillas de la humanidad… En pocas palabras la comida es el amor de mi vida- y empezó a reír y T.K también.

-Eso es bueno, hay chicas que no les podes regalar un chocolate por las estupideces de que van a engordar y eso, me agrada que pienses así- Kari se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Sí, eso creo… Creo que voy a pedir un pedazo de torta y un café, y tú?- trato de sacar otro tema de conversación.

-Sí, te acompaño en tu elección, pero que sean dos pedazos de torta…- comento desafiante.

-Es que si comparto o me muero de hambre o te quedas sin comer…- T.K sonrio y quería ocultar lo que sentía.

Cada uno pidió su pedido, mientras esperaban a que llegara, ambos charlaban de sus vidas ya que mucho no sabían.

-Y yo me pregunto, como alguien como tu está estudiando para pasar tiempo con los niños? O sea, digo para tu inteligencia y forma de pensar, por qué?- Kari se reía ante los interrogatorios del rubio.

-Es porque me gusta y me siento muy bien con esto que estoy estudiando…- Kari estaba un poco acostumbrada a que le preguntaran por su elección –y dime, que hay de ti? Un chico de tu edad prefiere estudiar a estar trabajando…- T.K simplemente no hablo.

-Es por algo…- pero no comento más nada –y cuál es tu sueño… Debes tener alguno.-

-Sí, bueno en sí creo que es ser escritora, pero me gustaría escribir novelas policiales…-

-Y por qué no te anotaste a la universidad de letras?- Kari sonrió y sintió nostalgia.

-Porque no me quería ir… Quiero mucho a mi país y a Odaiba, tampoco me quería separar ahora de mi familia, y por ello no quise irme, además mis padres querían que fuera a Estados Unidos, ósea ellos me podían pagar todo, pero yo no quise…- Kari recordó aquellos momentos, y el miedo que le causaba ir a otro país… -Además no soy de esas que prefieren otros lugares y además sentía mucho miedo, ya que allí no conozco a nadie y también me iba a costar bastante el idioma y esas cosas…- T.K la observaba.

-No es fácil ir a lo desconocido, y te entiendo, mamá también quería que fuera a estudiar al extranjero, pero uno no se siente familiarizado, y asusta, porque es un mundo desconocido y a veces uno abandona sus sueños por el miedo…- comento T.K.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón…- Kari sentía que T.K la comprendía muy bien –y que hay de ti? Algún sueño?- Kari lo observo muy expectante.

-Yo, bueno yo quisiera escribir algún manga, me gusta el arte…- Kari sonrió al escuchar su sueño.

-Es muy lindo saber que te gustaría crear un manga…-

-Sí, me encantaría crear un gran manga y luego que sea una serie de anime, me encantaría crear una gran serie para todo el público y llegar a marcar la vida de muchos, como lo logro Akira Toriyama, es una persona que admiro mucho…- Al momento en que T.K le contaba, se podía notar un gran cariño cuando explicaba su idea.

Pasaron gran parte de aquel momento aprovechando para conocerse mejor, Kari sentía algo que la hacía sentir muy bien. En cada momento en que observaba detalladamente a T.K, podía sentir que el azul de sus ojos le demostraban ser un gran mar, profundo y lleno de sorpresas. El cabello lo tenía un poco largo y tenía mucho movimiento, sus mechones rubios y brillantes le daban la sensación de que eran los rayos del sol, su rostro pálido, pero con los cachetes colorados, suave en algunas partes, pero al observar aquella barba rubia, que con el sol se puede apreciar, le daba la sensación que era rasposa como una lija, especial para sentir sobre sus mejillas, observo la nariz y sentía ganas de jugar con ella y unos labios carnosos… Toda esa fantasía se esfumo, cuando sola pudo ver reflejado a Matt, trato de salir de aquella imagen, pero allí estaba.

Kari sintió su mano temblar y supo que era hora de hablar con T.K.

-T.K…- comento Kari, y la imagen de Matt desapareció.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto de una manera tranquila.

-No sabía con quién más hablarlo… Pero, tuve una serie de hechos extraños…- T.K la observo preocupado, por lo que Kari le explico lo que le sucedió desde esa noche, hasta lo del gato, lo de esa mañana y… -Y ahora acabo de ver la imagen de Matt reflejada en ti… Me siento confundida, ya que no sabía con quien hablarlo, tampoco sé si me estoy volviendo loca, pero saque conclusiones y el caso de Matt nunca quedo claro…- se encontraba muy asustada, y a su vez muy intrigada. Pero sintió la mano de T.K sobre la de ella.

-Yo te ayudare, mira yo tampoco quise comentarlo con nadie, pero siento ruidos extraños en la casa y tampoco me quedo muy claro el asunto de él… Además si me dices que le envió un mensaje a tu hermano, eso quiere decir que Matt ya sabía de su destino… Espera ahora que lo recuerdo, esa mañana Matt fue a visitar a mis abuelos y dijeron que fue como una despedida en forma de código, porque les dijo que se cuidaran y que sigan bien en su vida, y que ojala pudieran pasar el tiempo que les quedara juntos… Todo concuerda…-

Kari se sorprendió al escuchar a T.K y trato de calmarse.

-Entonces que haremos?- T.K se paró para pagar la cuenta. Cuando ambos se encontraron fuera del local, T.K saco un cigarrillo.

-No te molesta?- refiriéndose al cigarrillo, Kari hizo un gesto de no, y este lo encendió. –Mira no sé si sería lo correcto, pero cada vez que sintamos o veamos algo sospechoso nos avisamos, luego juntaremos las piezas del rompe cabezas, y luego veremos qué conclusiones sacar, yo puedo averiguar algo más si quieres…- Kari quedo pensando.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, tal vez necesitamos saberlo por nuestra propia cuenta… Aunque tengo mucha intriga…- T.K la observo y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Kari a modo de consuelo, lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara.

-Calma, nos tendremos el uno al otro… Además si ambos sabemos que es lo que verdaderamente sucede, es lo mejor, porque nos tratarían de locos… Se lo que te pasa, lo veo en tus ojos, sientes algo por Matt…- esto último hizo que Kari se sonrojara y a su vez le genero un vacío.

-Si… Tienes razón, no te voy a mentir, Matt me gustaba, pero me rechazo y por ello nunca fuimos nada…- T.K observo a Kari, porque dejo de sonreír.

-Oye, que no te afecte… Por favor sonríe, te ves más bonita con una sonrisa…- Kari observo a T.K a los ojos, la verdad que eran muy diferentes, Matt era más seco y frio, a diferencia de T.K, que tenía su mano en la cabeza de Kari, que en un momento la acerco a ella y la abrazo a modo de consuelo. Kari sintió una paz cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto.

T.K termino su cigarrillo y lo tiro a lo lejos.

-Bueno, debemos volver, es tarde- ambos tomaron el miro rumbo a la casa de Kari. El colectivo la dejo en la parada, T.K acompaño a Kari hasta la puerta de casa.

-Gracias T.K, pase una linda tarde…- T.K sonrio ante esto.

-Yo igual, espero volver a verte pronto- Kari se sonrojo, algo le estaba sucediendo con este rubio hermoso…

-Sí, eso es seguro… Nos vemos, espero que descanses…- T.K se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla izquierda.

-Nos vemos, que descanses, suerte con la universidad- Kari trato de disimular su sonrojo, el corazón le latía y sentía una calidez en su corazón.

-Ten cuidado…- Una vez que Kari abrió la puerta de su casa, T.K se marchó caminando rumbo a su casa.

La noche llego a Odaiba, eran las 11:00 pm, ya era tarde, Kari ya se encontraba durmiendo, por primera vez se pudo acostar temprano.

Mientras los sueños se apoderaban de Kari, su cuerpo se encontraba en la oscuridad de la habitación, a pesar de estar dormida, su respiración era la normal, pero se cruzaba con otra… Muy cerca de ella.

De a poco Kari, empezó a moverse, sentía dos ojos que la observaban, cuando sintió que estaba tranquila, sus labios se rompieron y empezaron a sangrar y de la nada sintió que alguien le mordió con muchas ganas sus labios.

Trato de convencerse de que era un sueño y su sensación…

Aquella mañana Kari amaneció y tuvo una cita con el baño, y se llevó una gran sorpresa…

* * *

**Qué le habrá pasado a Kari? Queda para el próximo capítulo… Jaja soy mala…**

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De seguro mañana suba otro capi, porque tengo la semana tranquila y me voy a aburrir seguro. **

**anaiza18****: Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia! Así que tal vez esta semana suba más capítulos más seguidos. Y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, porque ahora se viene lo mejor. **

**Ya van a ver qué otras cosas pasan y la relación de cada personaje, porque están todos conectados. Y seguro también explique en capítulos especiales las vidas de algunos personajes para que queden bien claros. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Así que nos leemos pronto! **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Holaaaaa! Como verán ando muy inspirada, por lo tanto ando con ganas de subir un nuevo capi. Así que espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Cuando el despertador de Kari sonó, esta no tuvo inconvenientes de levantarse, aunque se sentía un poco cansada.

Su primera reacción fue entrar al baño para arreglarse un poco la cara, y disimular sus ojeras.

Al ingresar al baño, no se observó al espejo, simplemente abrió el agua fría para mojar su cara y despertarse mejor, mientras secaba su rostro con la toalla, abrió los ojos y pudo observar su cara, quito la toalla de su rostro y grande fue su sorpresa.

Pudo ver a través de su reflejo que sus labios estaban hinchados y partidos al medio, sobre todo con sangre, y en el interior había algunas ampollas que eran signo de que alguien le había mordido con muchas ganas.

Kari sintió miedo, pero intento calmarse, aunque podía reconocer que no era para nada normal eso que le estaba sucediendo, por lo tanto tomo unas cuantas cremas y las paso por sus labios para que cicatrizara un poco. Al observar su rostro también, tomo la decisión de pasarse maquillaje para tapar aquellas ojeras que indicaban algo.

Una vez que pudo arreglarse, salió del baño para ir a prepararse para ir a cursar.

La mañana la trato tranquila a Kari, la gente no sospechaba que algo ocultaba, su familia actuó de una forma totalmente normal, lo mismo sus compañeras, por lo que Kari quiso olvidarse de todo. Pero el dolor de sus labios seguía presente.

A pesar de todo, Kari sentía mucha intriga con respecto a los sucesos, por lo que no dudo. En la salida de la escuela tomo la decisión de ir a visitar a T.K.

* * *

Después de aquella primera cita, T.K se sentía muy feliz por conocer a Kari, pero el tema de Matt lo tenía intrigado.

Esa noche sobrio de insomnio, pasó un rato tratando de dormir, pero no pudo, ya era tarde. Pero T.K quiso buscar información sobre su hermano, a pesar de lo que sucedió entre ambos, tenía ganas de saber si su hermano los había abandonado, ya que tenía la sensación de que hay un gran misterio en él.

Encendió un cigarrillo, mientras buscaba noticias sobre Matt, y encontró una fotografía del auto y de Matt. Pero sintió algo extraño en ella, ya que encontró muchos defectos en ella que no creía que podía llegar a ser su hermano Matt.

Siguió indagando en sus recuerdos, uno de ellos fue cuando T.K volvió de Roppongi, él lo fue a visitar a su hermano para contarle todo lo que le sucedió, pero allí inicio una de sus peleas, todavía recuerda esas palabras "T.K por qué no te compras una vida… Deja de depender de esas idioteces que no te van a dar dinero, por qué no estudias medicina o algo más realista? Deja de pensar que algún día ibas a ser famoso…" T.K en aquel momento reconocía que su vida cayo, pero reconocía que no era Matt quien le dijo aquellas palabras, su hermano no era de esas personas. Pero qué podía ser aquel fenómeno que lo hizo cambiar? Qué o quién afecto en la vida de Matt para actuar de esa forma…?

T.K siguió con el cigarrillo, indagando en sus recuerdos, y muchos tenían que ver con los tratos de Matt, que para T.K no eran normales en él.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño volvió a su cuerpo y mente, por lo tanto abandono lo que estaba haciendo para volver a su cama. Una vez en ella recordó a Kari y lo sincera que fue con él por el asunto de Matt, T.K sentía enojo, celos y a su vez pena, enojo y celos porque su hermano tuvo oportunidad con Kari, mientras que él está luchando por estar con ella, además no se imagina a su hermano rechazando a una chica, jamás lo ha hecho Matt… Eso también era un misterio, y sentía pena por Kari, porque su mirada expresaba dolor.

-Espero llegar a ser el motivo de tu sonrisa…- Hablaba mientras observaba el techo –ojala pueda hacerte olvidar todo eso y tenerte en mis brazos… Si supieras lo que extraño sentir a alguien cerca…- T.K observo el techo y se limitó a entrar en un profundo sueño, ya que en la mañana tenía que ir a hacer un par de trámites, ya que el día anterior pudo cobrar.

T.K despertó a las 8:00 am, observo su celular para ver la hora.

-Es temprano, por suerte…- Se levantó y empezó a preparar el desayuno, aquel día iría a hacer el pedido, a visitar a su madre y a cargar combustible. T.K encendió el televisor para buscar algún programa entretenido para iniciar la mañana, mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar.

Luego de cambiarse y ordenar un poco su casa, fue a buscar al "rojo", que hace rato que no lo sacaba a pasear. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a cargar combustible, una vez que cumplió con lo primero de la lista, fue a hacer las compras, cargo muchas bolsas ya que su heladera estaba vacía.

"El rojo" quedo cargado al extremo, por lo que tomo la decisión de ir a dejar las cosas en su casa. Una vez de llenar su heladera y su alacena quedo satisfecho con su pedido. Solo le faltaba ir a ver a su madre, que de seguro lo estaría esperando con la comida lista y lo haría comer mucho porque lo hallaría delgado, su madre no cambiaba más.

Por suerte la casa de su madre no quedaba tan lejos, por lo que iba a ir caminando, como el sabia, lo estaba esperando con la comida lista.

-T.K hijo!- Su madre se encontraba muy feliz de verlo. Lo hizo pasar para que tomara asiento en la mesa para almorzar.

La comida era rica, debía admitir T.K que a veces extrañaba las comidas hechas por su madre, ambos hablaban sobre sus vidas, y sobre el trabajo de T.K. Hasta que salió del tema.

-Hijo, sigues soltero o ya tienes novia, sabes que voy a estar esperando los nietos…- T.K supo que su madre no iba a aguantar sobre ese tema, el sabia lo mucho que esperaba aquello.

-Estoy conociendo a una chica…- Natsuko se sorprendió, ya que siempre intentaba esquivar el tema, desde que volvió a Odaiba.

-Eso suena interesante… Y como se llama?- T.K sintió sonrojarse… Ya que su madre la conocía a la perfección.

-Ya la conoces mamá… Hikari Yagami, la hermana menor de Tai…- T.K se sintió un poco extraño al nombrar a Kari, tal vez por el pasado…

-Con Kari? Ay cariño! Es una gran chica, además es muy bonita… Está estudiando para maestra no es cierto?- Su madre expresaba emoción.

-Sí, ella misma… Si a mí también me suena muy interesante que estudie eso…- Su madre sonrió.

-T.K, puedo asegurarte que ella no te va a defraudar, es muy linda y buena persona, yo siempre le dije a tu hermano que ella sería una gran novia, pero no me hacía caso y prefirió salir con Mimi, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad, yo opino que harían una hermosa pareja, además tal vez te empiecen a gustar más los niños o te enseñe a cómo tratarlos…- T.K se había sonrojado, bueno la aprobación de su madre ya estaba. Ahora solo quedaba su padre y claro la familia de Kari… Pero los comentarios de su madre le hicieron subir el ánimo…

-Eso crees? Sí, es linda y bueno creo que me gusta…- Natsuko se sintió muy feliz al saber que su hijo al fin salía con una chica que vale la pena…

-Pero si hijo, sigue adelante, te lo mereces hijo, eso sí se todo un caballero…- T.K asintió, siempre se iba a comportar como tal, ya que su madre siempre le enseño a respetar a las mujeres, y hasta el día de hoy lo ha hecho y más si se trataba de Kari.

T.K paso gran parte de la tarde en la casa de su madre, pero alrededor de las 16:30 volvió a casa, para organizar sus cosas, mientras se encargaba un poco del jardín, observo las rosas y recordó a Kari, en el momento en que se conocieron, más las palabras de su madre le dieron fuerzas. Otro día la volvería a invitar, aunque moría de ganas por volverla a ver.

Kari bajo del colectivo, sobre la puerta del jardín botánico, donde vería a T.K, al ingresar a este, encontró a T.K que se encontraba controlando las rosas.

T.K sintió que no estaba solo y observo para ver de quien se trataba, sentía que era una casualidad, o tal vez la llamo con el pensamiento, pero allí estaba y se sentía muy feliz por verla. Se acercó a Kari para saludarla.

-T.K…- Kari no parecía muy contenta.

-Que sucede?- T.K observo a Kari y la noto muy preocupada, por lo que tuvo el impulso de abrazarla.

-Paso algo más…- y señalo sus labios, T.K se acercó para ver mejor y noto que estaban rotos, y con sus dedos los corrió para ver en su interior y encontró aquellas ampollas, cuando T.K hizo aquello, a Kari se le acelero el corazón y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas.

-Parece que alguien te mordió, pero con mucha fuerza, es más es como si fueran colmillos afilados… Es extraño…- Comento T.K mientras prestaba atención a los labios de Kari –ahora que lo recuerdo, ven te quiero mostrar algo…- y la guio hasta la casa –mira…- mientras le entrego una fotografía del accidente –puedo decirte que yo siento que no es Matt, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, porque mira, esta es una foto de Matt, y su cabello es más claro… Estuve analizándola detenidamente pero su cabello no aparenta ser el mismo…-

Kari tomo ambas fotografías para hallar diferencias, pero debía de estar tranquila.

-Puedo llevarlas? Debo analizarlas mejor, tal vez con la computadora pueda analizar mejor, además tengo algunos materiales que me pueden servir. No te molesta cierto?- T.K la observo preocupado.

-No, para nada, pero si sientes algo extraño en la noche, me llamas y voy…- Kari sonrió al sentir protección por parte de él.

-Si… Yo te llamare y te aviso, además si siento algo fuera de lo común…- Kari y T.K se observaron a los ojos un buen tiempo –bueno… Debo irme, mi hermano no tardará en llegar…- T.K sonrió, de verdad tenía ganas de que se quedara.

-Si te acompaño hasta la parada…- T.K no lo tenía tranquilo el asunto de Matt y que Kari se involucre tanto en el tema…

Antes de que llegara el micro, T.K lo recordó…

-Kari… Me preguntaba si querías ir el sábado a bailar?- Pudo notar que Kari se sonrojo…

-Si… Me encantaría…- Kari demostró una gran sonrisa.

-Genial, digo paso por ti el sábado en la noche, te parece?- Kari asintió, el micro ya abrió sus puertas, pero antes de ingresar Kari se acercó a la mejilla izquierda de T.K y poso sus labios. T.K se sonrojo.

-Nos vemos…- Kari subió al micro feliz, mientras que T.K seguía allí sin entender lo que había pasado.

* * *

En la noche, Kari decidió sentarse en su escritorio para analizar las fotos, una de las cosas que supuso que le serviría, es el lunar que tiene Matt sobre su mejilla derecha, por lo que amplio la fotografía del accidente, pero este no estaba, en realidad no había rastro de este, Kari sabía que las personas no mueren con la misma cara, pero esto si era un error grave, otra de las cosas que busco fue el tatuaje sobre su brazo, como el incidente sucedió en verano, tendría que estar presente, pero tampoco estaba, en realidad su brazo se encontraba totalmente limpio.

Otra pista que tomo en cuenta fue su cabello, este era mucho más oscuro que el cabello de Matt, también amplio la fotografía para observar la forma de los labios, pero estos no coincidían con los de Matt, eran mucho más chicos y finos, también la forma de la nariz. Era parecido a Matt pero algo quedaba claro, esa persona no era Matt.

Pero donde estaría el verdadero Matt? Qué relación tenía todo eso que ver con los extraños sucesos, Matt estaba vivo? La estaría observando en este momento? Por qué este engaño? Que era?

Kari estaba empezando a sentir miedo de todas estas cosas, en este momento necesitaba de alguien, no podía estar pasando esto… Kari fue al baño ya que sentía miedo, mojo su cara, estas cosas no podían estar pasando.

Salió del baño para ir a buscar un vaso con agua… Pero al estar cerca del living, a través de la ventana vio un auto rojo que se estacionaba en su casa.

El corazón de Kari se había acelerado a mil, pero se tranquilizó al ver que quien era… Permitió que pasara.

-Estas pálida Kari…- Kari suspiro.

-Sí, es que encontré muchas cosas, quieres tomar algo?- T.K tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras observaba preocupado a Kari.

-Sí, un poco de agua no más…- Mientras esperaba atento, Kari fue a buscar agua y le convido.

-Antes, ese auto?- T.K sonrió.

-Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí 18…- Kari se sintió más segura.

-Bueno, estuve analizando las fotografías y todas las cosas que tiene Matt, como su tatuaje, su lunar, y su cabello no coinciden con la del accidente, tampoco con la nariz y la boca… Todo indica que no es Matt, pero donde estará el verdadero Matt?- T.K la observo, y suspiro, algo andaba mal… -Por qué viniste T.K?- pregunto Kari dudosa.

-Tuve la sensación de que me necesitabas… Y te quería mostrar algo…- T.K saco su computadora, se conectó a internet y le mostro una página –se llama "Juegos de la vida", mucho no pude encontrar mucho de ella, pero si hay algo… Mira Matt aparece como usuario de esta página, al parecer es como una red social, parecida a Facebook, Youtube o Twitter, pero no me permite ver el contenido, solamente me indica que me tengo que unir a esta porque está casi todo oculto…-Kari observo la página, y se veía extraña, por qué un nombre así?

-Oye, y si inventamos un usuario falso? Para ver el contenido de la página…- T.K la observó, a él no se le hubiese ocurrido tal idea…

-Sí, sería lo mejor, mañana creo algún correo para crear esa fuente, tu encárgate de buscar un nombre para la página y luego analizaremos que sucede con esto…- T.K apago la computadora, y termino de beber el vaso de agua… -Lo de Matt se convirtió en un gran misterio…- mientras suspiro.

-Siento miedo T.K…- T.K la observo con ternura –ven aquí…- abrió sus brazos para recibir a Kari, ella se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Muero por dormir a tu lado…Siento que me proteges…- Kari cerro sus ojos y sentía un hermoso y cálido sentimiento, también escuchaba el corazón de T.K.

-Yo te voy a proteger…- comento T.K, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kari y le brindaba protección.

-Me gustas T.K… Me gustas… No se cómo, pero me gustas, es un sentimiento que se generó sin que me diera cuenta y tan rápido…- T.K seguía acariciando su cabello.

-Tú también me gustas… Eres muy bonita Kari… Te quiero proteger, te quiero tener todas las noches de esta forma en mis brazos, irte a buscar cuando salgas de la escuela, prepararte una rica cena, besarte todos los días, ser lo último en la noche y lo primero en tu día…- Kari se sonrojo, y apretó la remera de T.K, mientras gozaba de las hermosas palabras.

-Gracias…- Pronuncio Kari, mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento tan perfecto…

A pesar de aquel momento tan perfecto para los jóvenes, tal vez a través de la ventana alguien los observaba, su mirada demostraba odio, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que todo se echaría a perder, tenía que seguir todo de acuerdo a su plan…

* * *

**Bueno… Hasta aquí es el capítulo 4…**

**Con respecto al auto de T.K "el rojo", es un Ford fiesta 2005, de color rojo. Me gustan mucho los Ford, y el fiesta es uno de ellos, el color del auto me inspire por el auto de mi novio.**

**Kari y T.K ya parecen novios xD pero bueno hacen muy linda pareja y espero que aparezcan en la nueva temporada que va a salir en el 2015.**

**Estos días no he tenido clases, por lo que me dan más ganas de subir capis, ya que ha tomado buena forma, que no esperaba… O eso creo… Jaja**

**Trate de contar un poco más sobre T.K, ya que mucho no hable de él, no le quiero quitar protagonismo tampoco xD.**

**anaiza18****: Si lo corte en la parte más interesante xD. **

**Kari y T.K hacen una hermosa pareja, es una de mis favoritas *-* **

**Bueno ya sabes que le paso a Kari, y T.K dejo de estudiar por muchas causas, y una de ellas es porque se peleó con Matt… De todas formas en el capítulo siguiente se va a contar bien por qué T.K dejo de estudiar y van a saber que estaba estudiando. **

**Gracias por leer! Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia, así que te adelanto esto. Nos leemos la próxima (: **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Buenas gente! Les quiero dar el regalo del capítulo 5 para antes del finde(: **

**Para que lo disfruten, además aprovecho que pase un jueves de paro nacional o.O y no se dictó clases, por lo tanto aguante los paros! xD **

**Bueno sin más que decirles… Espero que disfruten este capítulo ya que van a suceder muchas cosas.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

En aquella madrugada del miércoles, T.K se marchó a las 2:00 am. A pesar de haber cortado sus horas de sueño Kari se despertó a las 6:00 am, todavía podía dormir un tiempo más, pero observaba el techo de su habitación, recordando viejos tiempos.

En aquella ocasión Kari volvía a su casa, después de cursar, estaba en 3° de Preparatoria, ingreso a su casa pero no había nadie, o eso creía. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, una vez que ingreso a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación, con la mente en blanco, pero no se pudo percatar que en la habitación de Tai se encontraba una persona que apreciaba.

Sobre la cama de Tai, estaba acostado Matt con la música alta, que hacia allí? Kari se acercó para ver que sucedía con él.

-Matt?- pregunto Kari al acercarse y verlo un poco deprimido.

-Kari… Ya llegaste- Fue lo único que le respondió.

-Qué te pasa Matt, primero que haces solo en mi casa?- Matt la observo indiferente.

-Vine con tu hermano, pero tuvo que salir, yo quede en cuidar la casa hasta que llegara alguien, pero se tardó mucho ya…- Matt se paró y observo a Kari, este sonrió y le apretó uno de sus cachetes –te extrañaba cachetona…- comento Matt como disfrutando aquello que hacía.

-Matt… Deja de hacer eso, me duele…- Matt simplemente la abrazo –quieres tomar algo?- Matt sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Kari preparo té para los dos, ambos tomaron asiento en el comedor.

-Kari… Sé que puedo contar contigo…- Kari lo observo confundida.

-Si… Siempre Matt…- Kari aún no comprendía a donde iba la conversación.

-Bien… Me pelee con Mimi…- Kari se calló, hace tiempo que sabía que Matt salía con Mimi, pero últimamente su relación se basaba en peleas… Kari observo a Matt.

-Y cómo te sientes?- Matt hace tiempo que no demostraba sentirse mal al romper una relación.

-La verdad que no se, solo me siento cansado…- Kari no entendía a que iban esas palabras –ven quiero ir a dormir…- Tomo del brazo a Kari y la llevó a la cama de ella.

-Matt creo que lo mejor sería que vuelvas a casa…- Matt apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Kari.

-Para qué? Si mi padre no me escucha… Además tengo que ir a cocinar y a hacer otras estupideces, yo quiero dormir…- Matt estaba entre cerrar sus ojos o seguir hablando –yo quiero vivir aquí en tu casa, quiero que me atiendan bien, quiero que alguien me escuche, que me den de comer y además quiero dormir sobre vos…- Kari observo a Matt, y suspiro, mientras este empezaba a entrar en un sueño –debes aprovechar el momento Kari… Después te vas a arrepentir…- Las palabras de Matt le dolían a Kari, ya que a pesar de que lo quería mucho y muchas veces quiso que sucediera algo entre ellos dos, no podía dejar que ella se convirtiera en su muñeca…

Ella acariciaba el cabello rubio de Matt, mientras escuchaba a este roncar, Kari se acercó a su mejilla y la beso "ojala algún día te des cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaría estar a tu lado, a pesar de todo…" Kari seguía acariciando su cabello, y seguía reflexionando sobre él.

Kari se encontraba a un costado de su cama pensando en ese momento, tal vez Matt tenía razón. Pero logro encontrar diferencias, porque le llevo casi 10 años construir confianza, y "amor" si se podía decir que lo que sentía el por ella era amor, a diferencia de T.K, en tan solo una semana pudo sentir cosas y a su vez T.K le correspondía.

Al levantarse, Kari recordó que el sábado saldría con T.K, pero esperaba que la semana se le hiciera lo más corta posible…

Hasta que por fin llego el día más esperado para ambos, Kari se encontraba dando muchas vueltas ese sábado, ya que esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Su madre se encontraba leyendo unas revistas, y se dio cuenta que su hija estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Hija, necesitas ayuda?- Kari se acercó a observarla como diciendo "qué te parece?". Su madre se rio –se nota que hace mucho que no sales con un chico que te pones tan nerviosa, debes relajarte hija, estuviste toda la tarde desesperada, quieres que te prepare un té de tilo?- Kari la observo.

-No mamá! Quiero que todo salga bien… Cómo te lo explico? Ay diablos…- Su madre dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ayudar a su hija.

-Sé que es difícil para ti Kari…-

-Si madre, pero es que como le puedo contar o explicar que no he tenido muchas relaciones, y solo tuve una que no termino muy bien… No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error…- Su madre la ayudo un poco, hizo que se sentara y luego le hizo unos masajes en la espalda.

-Hija, simplemente tienes que dejar que pase, no puedes prohibirte todo… Con lo de tu ex sabes que no salió bien porque ambos tenían diferentes posturas, además era otro momento Kari, estabas en la secundaria, ahora eres universitaria, además por lo que me dices tiene bastante los pies sobre la tierra…- Kari sentía los masajes que le hacia su madre, a pesar de que ella sea psicóloga, se sentía muy bien, eran muy buenas amigas las dos, siempre tuvo el apoyo de su madre y eso para ella era muy valioso.

-Gracias mamá… Me das siempre mucho ánimo…- Su madre sonrio.

-Sí, siempre hija… Ahora cuéntame cómo es…- Kari sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Más o menos como Matt… Rubio, alto debe medir 1,80, piel pálida y suave, labios carnosos, sus ojos son azules, y tiene manos muy grandes- su madre se rio ante el ultimo comentario.

-Sabes por qué es?- Kari se rio ante la pregunta de su madre.

-No lo sé…- Luego tomo la decisión de prepararse ya que no quería tardar o hacerlo esperar mucho a T.K –bueno, me voy a bañar… Después me puedes ayudar con el vestido y esas cosas?-

-Si hija, anda, antes de que se te haga más tarde…- Kari se marchó muy contenta, esperaba que esa noche sea perfecta y mágica. Por lo que quería estar muy hermosa para la ocasión.

Kari se relajó, por lo que disfruto mucho del baño, mientras despejaba su mente para no tensionarse tanto. Cuando salió del baño, su madre la esperaba, por lo que tardaron un par de minutos en elegir la ropa, mientras se reían y disfrutaban aquel momento como cuando Kari era niña y jugaba a la peluquería y peinaba a su madre.

Seguían buscando la ropa adecuada para Kari, hasta que encontraron un vestido de color azul con mangas negras pegado al cuerpo.

-Me gusta mucho…- Su madre le sonrió. Así que Kari marcho para prepararse, se colocó unos zapatos de taco de color negro, se hizo un peinado muy sencillo, y el maquillaje fue a tono, y también eligió algunos accesorios.

Mientras Kari terminaba de ponerse lo más bonita posible, T.K estaba tomando coraje para golpear la puerta de la casa de Kari. Tuvo que tomar mucha fuerza y al fin bajo del auto, respiro profundamente y golpeo la puerta. Para su suerte lo atendió la madre de Kari.

-Hola. Esta Kari?- La madre de Kari sonrió.

-Ahora viene, T.K cierto?- T.K la observo.

-Si… Un gusto- se sentía afortunado, ya que no podía evitar los nervios al hablar con el padre y más si Kari tiene un hermano… Eso lo tenía preocupado también.

Kari bajo de las escaleras, T.K la vio muy hermosa, y ella también lo encontró muy lindo, T.K llevaba un pantalón de jean de vestir, una camisa blanca y un saco negro.

-Hola…- Comento Kari –bueno ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana mamá…-

-Bueno, disfruten- ambos salieron hasta el auto de T.K, un Ford Fiesta 2005 rojo, en el vidrio trasero había una calcomanía que decía "El Rojo", T.K todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Kari del lado izquierdo y luego este subió por el derecho.

Una vez que "el rojo" arranco, tomaron la ruta hacia algún lugar bailable. Ambos bajaron, Kari aún se sentía nerviosa entre el transcurso que pasaron desde que bajaron del auto hasta ingresar al lugar, que por cierto T.K no dejo que ella pagara nada, todo él.

Al ver el lugar, Kari observaba todo el ambiente sin esperar nada, T.K se acercó a Kari.

-Quieres bailar?- Kari sintió todo un escalofrió recorrer por su piel, y acepto con muchas ganas.

Al principio a T.K le costaba entrar en ritmo, o hacia pasos simples, no era un buen bailarín, pero de a poco se dejaba llevar, totalmente diferente a Kari que si le gustaba bailar, y mucho, cada paso que hacia lo coordinaba a la perfección, pero a su vez hacia payasadas para que los dos pasaran un gran momento.

Por un momento era Kari quien dirigía a T.K, pero luego empezó T.K a llevar a Kari, aunque le costaba mucho, pero admitía que la estaba pasando muy bien. Por un momento sentía que eran ellos dos y la pista, hasta sentía que la gente los observaba por como bailaban.

La música se acoplaba a ellos, hasta que pasaron un gran tema, uno de Enrique Iglesias, de a poco Kari empezó a dar vueltas cerca de él, se podía notar que le gustaba las danzas españolas por la forma de mover sus manos, pero T.K no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que la ayudo en sus pasos, le hacía dar las vueltas, y cuando se animada la tomaba de las piernas, a pesar de que no sabía bailar muy bien, se había dejado llevar por el tema y disfrutaba, además de las cosas que hablaban el tema y una de ellas era "te quiero amor mío…"

Ambos se habían dejado llevar, cuando terminaron T.K tenia tomada la cintura de Kari y ambos estaban muy cerca a punto de besarse, se sonrieron, pero no se percataron que las demás personas los observaban sorprendidos.

El baile siguió, pero uno de los locutores hablo.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a entregarle el premio a la mejor pareja, porque bailaron muy bien, así que ahora vamos a señalarlos con las luces para que vengan a buscar su regalo- la luz alumbro a T.K y a Kari, ambos se sonrojaron y fueron a buscar su premio, que era una cena para dos personas.

-Bien ahora no te vas a librar de mí…- Comento T.K, Kari no podía parar de reírse.

Siguieron bailando por un rato más, hasta que Kari quiso irse ya que el lugar se llenó y sentían que nadie más podía entrar.

T.K antes de arrancar el auto, le pregunto a Kari.

-Te llevo a tu casa?-

-No, quiero ir a dar una vuelta, o ir a un lugar más tranquilo…- T.K le sonrió, dieron un par de vueltas por la hermosa Odaiba. Hasta que T.K estaciono el auto cerca del mar.

Ambos bajaron, y se sentaron sobre el capo del auto, mientras observaban el mar, T.K noto que Kari no tenía abrigo por lo que saco su saco y le lo dio a ella. A Kari le quedaba muy grande.

-En que momento aprendiste a bailar?- Kari sonrió, a veces sorprendía a la gente.

-De niña, me gustaba bailar mucho, pero no me gusta salir a bailar, ya que siento que no es lo mismo- T.K la miraba –Que hay de ti T.K, no conozco mucho sobre tu vida… Por qué trabajas? No cualquier chico de tu edad trabaja…- T.K suspiro.

-Sabía que en cualquier momento te lo tendría que contar… Bueno, para empezar, tal vez lo sabrás, pero mis padres están separados… Pero tuvieron sus motivos, fue antes de que mi padre sea el director de la T.V, tenía un empleo además de mi madre, ella es odontóloga, y hubo complicaciones con la familia por parte de mamá, mi abuelo falleció y la abuela se encontraba en un estado muy depresivo, por lo que mi madre la ayudaba, pero tenía problemas con el trabajo y allí empezaron los problemas familiares…- T.K tomo aire. –La decisión de separarse la tomaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, Matt 5, mamá me llevo a mí y papá se quedó con Matt, ambos sufrieron mucho, pero sabían que era la decisión correcta, bueno para aquel momento. Y bueno, crecimos separados Matt y yo…-

-Es horrible…- Kari simplemente no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por dentro.

-Sí, mira yo si estaba estudiando, mi sueño era ser jugador de básquet, desde que tengo 10 años que jugaba, y me fui a estudiar a Roppongi, donde cuentan con un mejor gimnasio, distintos profesores, yo me había ido allí con mi novia Catherine, nos conocíamos desde 1° de Secundaria, en 3° de Secundaria empezamos a salir. Ella estaba estudiando Mecánica dental, ella siempre me decía que iba a ser socia de mamá. Los cambios iniciaron cuando me llego una carta para ingresar a un equipo de la NBA, el sueño de mi vida hecho realidad… Siempre quise verme allí como toda una estrella y portar la camiseta de algún equipo, no importa cuál sea, solo quería ser parte de la NBA, en aquel momento me encontraba aquí en Odaiba y al primero que le conté fue a Matt, pero allí iniciamos nuestras discusiones, porque él me dijo que era una idiotez, que me comprara una vida y que estudiara algo que sea real y me diera dinero, no un tonto juego. Yo me había enojado porque a él sus estudios los pagaba papá y nunca se lo agradeció. Por lo tanto fui a consultar con mamá, pero ella tenía grandes problemas con la clínica donde trabajaba, ya que faltaba personal y a ella no le pagaban bien, por lo que no podía ayudarme, porque las cosas son caras y en Estados Unidos se me complicaba más, por cambiar la moderna a dólar, las zapatillas eran muy caras y el uniforme, además de la mantención por estadía, una parte la tenía que pagar yo… Pero de todas formas intente consultarlo con papá, pero corrí con la misma suerte, porque él ya está atravesado por los estudios de Matt y no le daba los ingresos para el extranjero.- T.K encendió un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios.

-Por lo que pensé… Si no podía cumplir mi sueño, tal vez si pueda cumplírselo a otra persona, y tome una decisión loca de volver el lunes a Roppongi, ir a comprar un anillo y flores, le iba a proponer matrimonio a Catherine. Pero al momento en que ingrese al departamento, me encontré con otra persona que aparentaba ser su amante, bueno en realidad lo era, ya que el hombre me trato como si no fuera dueño de casa, y se burló de mí, pero en ello llego Catherine, y conversamos, yo todavía no podía reaccionar, pero si tuvimos una discusión, ya que ella me dijo que yo no le daba la atención que necesitaba, que no podía vivir pensando en una idiotez como el básquet, que lo odia con toda su alma y sobre todo que estaba harta de mi… Si tal vez, las personas cambian y también se cansan… Pero como hacer si vos la querías mucho? Fue allí donde deje todo, mi vida, volví a Odaiba, para vivir con mamá nuevamente, algo iba a hacer, por lo que me inscribí en una carrera de guardia de seguridad, corta y fácil, cuando ingrese pude ayudar a mamá, ahorraba para construirle un propio consultorio, pero necesitaba ayuda para la mano de obra, y recurrí a Matt, pero él me dijo que no iba a ayudarme, que podía fingir madurar pero las cosas no se iban a arreglar construyéndole un consultorio a mamá. Por lo que aquel día nos peleamos, y nunca más volvimos a hablar… Dicho y hecho, construí el consultorio a mamá, donde ahora puede trabajar tranquila y trabaja muy bien. Y a papá lo ayude con la T.V y pudo solucionar varios de sus problemas. – Kari observaba a T.K, pero este todavía estaba entumido en sus pensamientos, recordaba las palabas de Matt "el daño no se arregla, este se ocasiono desde que tú tienes 3 años…"

Kari podía ver en T.K su preocupación, se acercó más a él, pero él no se percató, poso su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Tal vez no estuve en aquel momento, pero si estoy ahora, y yo sí creo en que las cosas tienen sus soluciones…- T.K la observo y le sonrió.

-Tal vez vos seas una de ellas, y creo en el destino, porque tal vez por algo ahora estoy aquí contigo…- T.K se acercó más a Kari, para tomarla de la cintura, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron para transmitir la pasión de uno en el otro, la marea subía, la luna observaba como un custodio, y las estrellas la ayudaban.

Los ojos cafés de Kari se encontraron con los azules de T.K y ambos volvieron a besarse por la necesidad de sentirse uno con el otro, y así estuvieron por toda esa noche hermosa.

* * *

**Bueno! Fin del Capi.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo fue solo para la hermosa parejita. **

**El tema que bailaron, es "Bailamos" de Enrique Iglesias, algo viejo, pero me encanta :3**

**Quise subir este capi para celebrar que hoy es viernes! Y que mañana me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el domingo, por lo que no voy a poder subir en el finde. **

**anaiza18****: no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que seguís la historia y que te gusta. La verdad que se ha puesto muy interesante y estoy tan entusiasmada por subir todas las noches un capitulo. ._. **

**tessa: Saludos desde Argentina! Me alegra tanto que te guste la historia. Y con respecto a las parejas había pensado en formarlas así, después de todo yo quería que Sora se quedara con Tai, pero también respeto a Matt, pero bueno son cosas de la vida. **

**Que lastima lo de tu madre… A mí también me pasa lo mismo. Pero me cuando no está aprovecho en conectarme para leer algunos fics o para subir nuevos capítulos xD. Soy muy rebelde jaja. **

**Voy a estar actualizando lo más seguido posible. Muchas gracias por seguirme! Me dan muchas fuerzas n_n**

**Nos leemos la próxima! (:**

**Ah otra cosa el lunes es mi cumpleaños, así que quiero que me saluden! Jajaja (? No es necesario, pero si es mi cumpleaños xD. **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Aquí estoyyy! (Alta presentación (?) jaja **

**Bueno he vuelto de mi viaje, pase un hermoso cumpleaños comiendo como cerda, creo que me vieron muy delgada, porque me dieron mucha comida. En fin disfruten de la lectura (: **

**Alguien está viendo el mundial de Basquet? Yo sí! :D Vamos Argentina! Vamos Ginobili! Ah cierto que no tenemos al Manu T_T**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

"_La noche, un hermoso momento para reencontrarse con uno mismo, disfrutar de un buen té, y la música que acompaña, también si quieren pueden aprovechar en decirle a esa persona cuanto la amas… En nuestro programa te damos la oportunidad… _

_Yo quiero decirle a esa persona, que es lo mejor para mí, desde que la conocí me ha guiado la vida, y somos muy felices al lado de aquel hermoso niño. Te amo mi amor… Espero que estas palabras te lleguen, estés donde estés…"_

La música sonaba desde la radio de Kari, todas las noches escuchaba el programa de Ken, mientras tomaba un té, y leía un libro, todas las noches le dedicaba unas lindas palabras a Yolei, en ese preciso momento le entro un mensaje a Kari, de su compañera muy emocionada por las palabras que le dedico su novio. Todas las noches era igual. Aunque ahora Kari se sentía parte de aquel grupo de "Románticos".

Kari se encontraba en el living leyendo un libro para la escuela, la música de compañía y un suave té, esa tarde había estado con T.K, las cosas marchaban muy bien. Se habían vuelto muy unidos, la primera semana que habían pasado juntos y T.K ya quería que Kari se mudara con él, pero ella no quiso aceptar, ya que no toleraría a T.K encima preguntándole por cada cosa que lee, o que es la semiótica, como se calculan los ángulos, cual es el mejor psicólogo del mundo, que es la mayéutica, como es el amor platónico, entre otras cosas que la ha atormentado, Kari simplemente se ríe ante sus preguntas, pero llega un punto que la hacía enojar… Aunque en realidad no sabía que él lo hacía para molestarla y pasar más tiempo a su lado.

A pesar de que todo marchaba bien, aquellos sucesos no se detuvieron, ya que Kari últimamente tenía pesadillas, o cosas que no la hacía quedar tranquila.

Kari se encontraba en la escuela aquel día, estaba en una de las clases que más le interesaba, su concentración era admirable, ya que no paraba de participar, demostraba mucha lectura de materiales, se encontraba muy atenta a la pizarra, cuando la profesora se dio vuelta para observar a sus alumnos.

-Yagami! Le está sangrando la nariz!- Todas la observaron, pero Kari no se había percatado de aquel, paso su mano por la nariz y vio la sangre –Kari!- gritaban sus compañeras.

Kari se levantó para ir al baño, pero quiso ir sola, abrió la canilla para limpiarse, pero sentía que la sangre no cortaba, busco algodón, pero cuando volvió a limpiarse, pudo ver como caía mucha sangre, al verse al espejo vio su nariz toda rota, se pasó agua en los ojos y en la nariz y esta solo sangraba, espero un ratito a que cortara y se terminó de limpiar. Antes de salir para volver a clase, se apoyó contra la puerta y respiro profundamente.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…- Kari se calmó y volvió a clase.

El resto de las horas transcurrieron de forma muy normal y tranquila. Kari salió un poco preocupada de la escuela, sus amigas le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, pero ella solo respondía que no era nada…

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos… Si necesitas algo, llámame, te quedo claro?- Yolei estaba muy preocupada.

-Si Yolei, te llamo, nos vemos mañana…- Kari se marchó, porque quería ir a comprarse algo para comer, moría de hambre, por lo tanto se compró un helado, a pesar del frio.

Tomo asiento en una banca cerca de una plaza (parque) mientras abria un libro, pensando en el mismo caso de Matt, por momentos disfrutaba de aquel helado, pero se concentraba más en el libro, que le ayudaba mucho para saber más sobre los casos de Matt…

Por detrás de Kari se acercó una persona, que la tomo por la espalda, y le paso una lengüeteada al helado.

-T.K! Es mi helado, cómprate uno…- T.K empezó a reír.

-Pero si se está derritiendo, además no es temporada de helado- T.K tomo asiento al lado de ella.

-Pero tenía hambre…- Kari había inflado sus cachetes.

-Te ves muy linda cuando haces eso…- Y la abrazo.

-Sí, claro. Podrías haber sido más romántico y recibirme con un beso o un abrazó, no intentas comer mi comida…- T.K no paraba de reírse.

-Es que es más tentador el helado… Mentira te quería hacer enojar, ven aquí- y la abrazo, Kari correspondió con muchas ganas, pero luego ambos se miraron.

-Tienes novedades?- T.K se puso serio.

-Hasta ahora ninguna… Todavía tenemos que unirnos a esa página…- Kari asintió. Una vez que Kari termino con su helado, ambos se dirigieron a un bar, donde utilizaron la computadora de Kari, ingresaron a la página.

-Que nombre podría ser?- Kari mientras tanto se encontraba realizando la cuenta de mail.

-Mmm… Que te parece Akiyama Tanaka? - Kari sonrió.

-Buena idea… -Mientras creaba una de las cuentas falsas. Ahora el siguiente paso era crear otra cuenta en aquella página para poder sacar la mayor información posible, una vez que estuvo todo listo pudieron ingresar.

La página tenía una serie de preguntas, que se tenían que responder:

_Eres soltero, casado, viudo?_

_Tienes hijos? Cuantos?_

_Como es tu vida?_

_Te gustaría cambiarla? _

_Has perdido algo que quieres recuperar? _

_Piensas que nosotros te podríamos ayudar?_

_Estas dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa por recuperar aquello que perdiste? _

_Te animas a jugar?_

La última de ellas, respondieron con un sí, para luego ingresar en lo que era la página, todo el fondo era de color rojo, las imágenes que tenía asustaban, y una de las categorías decía "Jugar", al ingresar allí, habita un tablero virtual, parecido al juego de la Oca. Donde en cada casillero se mostraban a diferentes personas. Cada una con situadas en diferentes puestos.

Hicieron un recorrido por todas esas personas, y había una en especial que se encontraba ubicada en uno de los puestos más altos. Kari estaba empezando a asustarse.

Salieron de esa parte, para ingresar en otras categorías, había un chat, para hablar con otras personas. También había una categoría que se llamaba "diario" y había muchos que escribían allí, pero no peritan ingresar. Varias cosas tenía la página como para buscar gran parte de información.

Ambos decidieron marcharse, cerraron todo, mientras caminaban por la vereda.

-Que hipótesis estas sacando?- Kari iba muy callada, observo a T.K.

-Una de ellas, es que Matt no está muerto… Otra de ellas es que algo tiene esa página por lo que se relaciona con todos estos sucesos, además si unimos en el rompecabezas, me dijiste que Matt los últimos años tuvo una actitud muy extraña y egoísta, por lo tanto debemos encontrar en qué fecha de inscribió Matt en esa página, averiguar qué historia tiene. Y sobre todo tratar de encontrar a Matt… En algún lugar esta. Aunque sospecho…- T.K la observaba.

-Espera… Quiere decir que sabes lo que sucedió?- Kari lo observo y suspiro.

-No, pero sospecho, que de seguro era parte del juego de aquella página, por lo tanto Matt encontró a una persona que sea idéntica a él, para fingir su muerte, su identidad la cambio por la de la otra persona, y ahora debe estar en algún lugar haciéndose pasar por esa persona…- T.K la observo, eso cuadraba a la perfección.

-Pero me vas a decir que los acontecimientos que te han sucedido no son parte de Matt? Desde que empezaste a meterte en el tema, algo te pasa, además me vas a decir que no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para meterse en tu casa y hacer que todas esas cosas te ocurran?- Kari se sorprendió ante el aporte que realizo T.K, también encajaba.

-Sí, eso debe tener relación, pero tenemos otra información, en la casa donde tú vives, Matt la construyo, allí debe haber algo, alguna habitación, donde tendría toda esta información… Alguna lista o algún objeto debe haber allí- T.K se sentó a pensar.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo ponerme a buscar, el gran problemas es que si no encontramos otra pista y si te sigue sucediendo estas cosas?- Kari se quedó callada, pero solamente se limitó a abrazar a T.K.

-Simplemente, si nos tenemos el uno al otro podremos encontrar la clave, simplemente debemos estar atentos en aquella página y luego ver qué cosas suceden…- T.K suspiro.

-De acuerdo… Pero no te quiero perder…- T.K la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me perderás… Si?- T.K le sonrió, ella se acercó a sus labios y lo beso con mucha pasión.

-Bueno… Que vas a hacer ahora?- Kari suspiro.

-No lo sé, supongo que ir a casa…- T.K suspiro.

-Quédate a dormir…- Kari rio –por favor! Te prometo que mañana te llevare a la escuela, te preparare el desayuno temprano, y si te quieres bañar no voy a tener problema, si sientes que te molesto me iré a dormir a otra habitación, te cocinare esta noche algo rico- Kari quería reírse.

-Está bien! Me quedare! Pero si ahora me llevas a mi casa a buscar ropa…- T.K se sentía muy feliz.

-Si! Anda vamos…- La tomo de la mano y marcharon hacia la casa de Kari, ella aviso que se quedaría donde T.K, además busco ropa.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa de T.K, él estaba cocinando, mientras se hacía una escapada para abrazar a Kari.

Los dos disfrutaron tempranito de la cena, Kari se sentía muy feliz por estar al lado de T.K, además debía admitir que cocinaba muy rico, la comida también enamoraba. Mientras los acompañaba la música de fondo, ya que T.K también escuchaba el programa de Ken.

-Todas las noches lo escuchas?- T.K comía tranquilo.

-Sí, cuando me acuerdo que tengo radio… Jaja vos?- Kari rio.

-Sí, siempre, además lo conozco, es el novio de mi compañera, siempre le manda saludos y ella me escribe en las noches por lo que habla su novio y esas cosas- T.K le sonrió.

Estuvieron un largo rato mirando tele, pero era más lo que se molestaban mutuamente que lo que miraban. Por un momento Kari se sintió cansada y se durmió sobre el hombro de T.K, este se sentía feliz, mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, sabía lo cansada que se sentía, por lo que la cargo en sus brazos hasta la habitación. No se animó a cambiarla, por lo tanto tuvo que despertarla.

-Hermosa…-Kari suspiro, pero luego sintió aquel beso y sonrió –cámbiate…- T.K se marchó para que Kari pudiera cambiar de ropa, una vez que termino, este volvió también vestido para dormir. T.K se acostó, observando el techo, a su lado Kari se apoyó sobre su pecho, T.K se sintió muy feliz. Abrazo a Kari, brindándole protección y a su vez apoderándose de ella.

Ambos gozaron de una hermosa velada, pero las cosas no eran tan calmas. Ya que Kari se encontraba dormida, pero a su lado había alguien extraño, a su vez T.K sentía esa inseguridad, tanta que no podía dejar de apretar a Kari, pero unas manos destaparon el cuerpo de Kari, y las paso por su cuerpo, acaricio su cabello, y también rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, en eso T.K se acomodó mejor, y abrazo con todo a Kari.

Sobre el cuerpo de Kari se posó algo peludo, que se acercó más y más a ella, rasguñó el brazo de Kari, y mordió su hombro, lo que provoco que Kari se despertara del dolor.

-Kari!- T.K se despertó y vio a aquel gato negro, lo quiso sacar, pero este también araño a T.K, sobre todo su pecho, con mucha furia. T.K abrió la ventana para tirarlo, pero este lo volvió a arañar rompiéndole la remera.

El gato salió corriendo, Kari abrazo a T.K asustada, no era la primera vez que veía a ese gato negro. T.K la observo, sus heridas, fue a buscar cosas para desinfectar, curo las heridas de Kari con mucho cuidado y cariño.

-Listo…- Kari observo a T.K.

-T.K, estas…- T.K observo su remera, se la quitó y Kari se sonrojo, nunca antes había visto aquello que vio ese día. Torpemente ayudo a T.K con sus heridas. Pero ambos se observaron, Kari se acercó para besar a T.K, mientras acariciaba su piel, suave, los brazos bien formados que tenía. Kari sentía impulsos, pero se controló.

-Te quiero…- T.K susurro al oído de Kari, ella sintió una sensación extraña, que jamás sintió.

-Yo te quiero a vos…- Le dijo Kari, se empezó a sentir un poco nerviosa –T.K…- Él la observo.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo vamos a hacer?- Sentía que no le salía las palabras –ósea, vos y yo…- T.K suspiro.

-No te voy a tocar, si no quieres, si me permites lo hare, pero no te quiero obligar, te quiero proteger…- Kari suspiro.

-Si… Ósea, no lo sentí antes… Pero como te lo explico?- T.K le acaricio el rostro.

-Calma, cuando estés segura pasara… No tiene que ser ahora… No te voy a dejar de querer por esto…- Kari sonrió, pensó las cosas detenidamente, tal vez de verdad quería a T.K, lo quería más que a cualquier persona y sabía cuál era la decisión que debía tomar. Se acercó despacio, ambos se encontraron para transformarse en un beso apasionado.

-Te quiero- susurro y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**Eso fue todo el capítulo 6. **

**Espero que les haya gustado (: **

**La verdad que pase un hermoso cumple, en realidad el capítulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero solo pude escribir la mitad. **

**Muchas gracias por los saludos! Me ponen muy feliz! **

**anaiza18****: Muchas gracias por el saludo (: Es muy triste lo de T.K, pero bueno algún día podrá cumplir su sueño. Además ahora tiene el apoyo de Kari *-***

**tessa: Tu comentario se publicó, yo lo puedo ver ._., bueno en fin, gracias por el saludo! La verdad que no sabía que te gustaba tanto Argentina! :D Si yo quiero mucho a mi país, y bueno en realidad quiero mucho a Latinoamérica, pase muy lindo el cumple, me dieron mucha comida… Me hallaron muy flaca seguro jaja. Bueno ahora yo te dejo el regalito de este capítulo. Acá en argentina le decimos Torta al pastel pero es lo mismo, no sé por qué tantas traducciones si es lo mismo xD jaja. Muchas gracias por seguirme! Te mando muchos saludos desde acá de Argentina, me toco una hermosa noche de lluvia 3 **

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo mi linda gente! Los quiero :D**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola! Cómo andan? Les traje otro capítulo, las cosas ahora si se van a poner grosas. **

**Bueno también les quiero informar la triste noticia, ayer 04/09/2014 falleció Gustavo Cerati, un gran ídolo del Rock Nacional, ex líder de la banda "Soda Stereo", llevaba 4 años de coma. Q.E.P.D, Gustavo Cerati, siempre en el corazón de los Argentinos!**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

T.K y Kari se besaron, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, se abrazaron.

-Te quiero- susurro T.K a Kari. Mientras este volvía a acostarse, Kari se acostó a su lado y se apoyó sobre su pecho.

-Me asusta mucho las cosas que están sucediendo…- Sentía los latidos del corazón de T.K, sobre todo llegaba el perfume.

-Yo te voy a proteger si?- T.K la abrazo con mucho cariño, brindándole amor, no quería dejarla, no ahora que la situación se había vuelto difícil –te quiero bonita… No voy a dejar que otra cosa como esta te pase…- T.K observaba el techo –duerme hermosa, que es tarde, necesitas descansar…- Kari abrazo a T.K más fuerte.

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que dijo, porque se acostó nuevamente en el pecho de T.K, el calor, los latidos del corazón y su perfume lograron hacer que Kari se relajara, por lo que entrego gran parte de su cuerpo a T.K, cerro sus ojos para entrar en un profundo sueño, la confianza que le tenía a T.K le hacía sentir protegida por lo tanto pudo gozar de su sueño.

Fue la primera noche que Kari pudo dormir tranquila. Hasta que bueno sonó la alarma que tanto odiaba.

La castaña se levantó, pero también molesto a T.K, le hizo caricias en el pelo, también jugo con las mejillas de él, hasta que beso los labios de T.K.

-Despierta corazón… Después podes volver a dormir…- T.K se quejó.

-Ya voy… Dos minutos más…- Kari se rio.

-Dale corazón… Arriba- y volvió a besar los labios de T.K. Este sonrió y abrió sus ojos.

-Hola…- Dijo mientras se estiraba. Kari lo abrazo. Ambos se levantaron, T.K se pudo a prepararle un rico desayuno, mientras Kari se bañó.

Kari dejo sus ropas cerca, mientras abría la canilla, pensaba sobre lo que paso en la noche, nunca antes se sintió tan relajada, tampoco tuvo esos impulsos, tal vez si le hubiese gustado que sucediera algo con T.K, aunque no había que adelantarse tanto, tal vez había que esperar para que llegara lo bueno.

El agua caía sobre el cuerpo de Kari, pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, pensaba solamente en T.K, que él estuviera a su lado en este momento, sería algo perfecto.

-T.K…- Hablo de a poco, sus manos estaban cerca de sus piernas, abrió la entrepierna y paso sus dedos, en su interior moría porque sea T.K quien le hiciera eso, suspiraba –T.K…- Volvió a decir en voz baja, más el ruido de la ducha, nadie se daría cuenta.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, el agua corría, y sentía esa belleza que le estaba sucediendo. Su baño ya estaba por terminar, pero antes faltaba el toque final, cuando Kari se sentía muy a gusto con lo que estaba haciendo, se apoyó contra la pared, pero vio el reflejo de Matt, vio hacia todos lados, pero no estaba. Se hizo la cabeza… No tenía que pensar más en Matt.

Cerró las canillas de la ducha, se envolvió con una toalla. Mientras esperaba a que se secara, buscaba su ropa. Otra vez no le podía estar pasando eso. Kari ya no quería saber nada más con el asunto de Matt. Pero parecía que era más fuerte que ella.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tratando de fingir que nada había sucedido, no le quería comentar nada a T.K, ya que no lo quería preocupar. Se acercó a la cocina y él la estaba esperando con el desayuno.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar los últimos momentos que les quedaba juntos. Hablaban de distintas cosas, aunque no tocaron el tema sucedido en la noche. Una vez que ambos estaban listos. T.K abrazo a Kari.

-Te voy a extrañar preciosa…- Mientras beso su cuello.

-Yo te voy a extrañar a vos…- T.K le entrego a Kari el almuerzo.

-Espero que te guste- Ella le sonrió y ambos volvieron a besarse como si no se volvieran a ver por años –te quiero- dijo entre besos.

-Yo a vos!- Kari sentía que se volvería loca con esos besos.

Los jóvenes subieron a "El Rojo" para que T.K llevara a Kari a la escuela, mientras escuchaban música, T.K a cada rato miraba a Kari.

-Beso- le decía, y Kari se acercaba a este para darle un beso.

En la entrada de la escuela, Kari lo observaba a T.K, se besaron con muchas ganas.

-Pase una hermosa noche…- Comento Kari, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de T.K.

-Yo también hermosa…- Se despidieron, para que Kari ingresara a cursar.

Las clases estuvieron bien, para el gusto de Kari, aunque no pudo concentrarse tanto, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que su cuerpo y mente se iban, como si se estuviera mareando, pero tal vez no era del todo así.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, sus amigas notaban extraña a Kari, ya que se marchó de la nada, solamente las saludo y luego se fue caminando, hacia donde iría?

Mientras caminaba, cerraba sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba fuera de su mente, su mente no estaba en la Tierra, no veía nada. Sin darse cuenta llego al mar, las gaviotas volaban cerca, se sentó sobre la arena. La costa estaba tranquila, todavía no subía la marea.

Kari se acostó sobre la fría arena, intentaba reencontrarse con ella misma pero no podía. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar viejos tiempos, o tal vez nuevos, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y vio el cielo nublado que le indicaba que iba a llover, suspiro, para luego levantarse.

-Cómo llegue aquí?- Lo único que recordaba era que estaba mareada.

Volvió nuevamente a Tierra, por lo tanto tomo el micro que la llevara a su casa. Cuando entro ya era algo tarde. Su hermano ya estaba en casa.

-Hola Kari, por qué tardaste tanto?- Su hermano se encontraba en la cocina.

-Hermano… Nada, tenía que hacer unas cosas en la biblioteca…- Kari subió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama, mientras observaba el techo -qué diablos me sucedió?- Kari no podía recordar que le había pasado –por qué tarde tanto, no puedo recordar que hice en la escuela…- De a poco cerro sus ojos, estaba entrando nuevamente en un sueño, aunque no parecía serlo, se encontraba nuevamente en la playa, caminaba sola, hasta que vio a alguien que también observaba el mar, muy lejano a ella, porque no podía definir muy bien quien era, y el aire la hacía confundir.

-La cena ya está lista!- Su hermano la llamo, Kari abrió los ojos, tuvo que mirar la hora, tanto tiempo había pasado?

-9:00 pm, es tarde…- Como pudo se levantó y se acercó al comedor, sus padres no volverían a casa, porque tuvieron que ir a visitar a una tía de Kari que se encontraba enferma.

Su hermano la observaba un poco preocupado, mientras ambos comían, intento sacarle un poco de conversación, ya que no era normal que ella estuviera tan callada.

-Veo que tu relación con T.K marcha muy bien…- Kari lo observo, era la primera vez que Tai no la celaba.

-Si… A pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco todo marcha bien, vos sabias que Matt tenía un hermano menor?- Tai sonrió.

-Sí, si lo conozco, Kari no te acuerdas? Él fue una vez a tu escuela, cuando vos estabas en 1° de Secundaria T.K fue a jugar un partido de Básquet amistoso, y su escuela gano, Matt y yo lo fuimos a alentar, tu esa vez hablaste con T.K.- Tai parecía recordar aquel día a la perfección, pero por qué no lo recordaba Kari? Algo no estaba bien…

-Cómo dijiste?- Kari no entendía nada. Tai empezó a reír.

-Tienes mala memoria Kari! Fue antes de que T.K saliera con su novia, te pidió un poco de agua y a ti casi se te cae la botella porque te habias puesto nerviosa, mucho después Matt me dijo que T.K preguntaba por vos, ese mismo dia T.K me había preguntado si vos eras mi hermana y le dije que si…- Ahora sí que Kari estaba confundida, como podía ser que T.K y ella se hallan conocido mucho antes y no lo recordaba. Eso era muy extraño, pronto se lo preguntaría a T.K.

Kari ayudo a su hermano a lavar los platos y a terminar de ordenar la casa, una vez que pudo dedicarle un tiempo a ella misma, se encontraba con su mejores psicólogas, la cama y la almohada, mirando el techo, todo lo que le dijo Tai parecía ser cierto, pero se borró eso de su memoria, si T.K fue ese año a jugar al básquet, lo tendría que recordar. Pero no podía hacer memoria sobre eso.

La cabeza ya no le daba, muchas cosas seguidas le estaban ocurriendo, no podía creer que en menos de un mes su vida haya cambiado tanto, tal vez era hora de relajarse un tiempo y pensar en descansar.

Cuando Kari logro entrar en un sueño, no sintió aquellas sensaciones de veces anteriores, más bien su cuerpo se centró en su sueño.

Se encontraba en la escuela, sus compañeras la hacían ir y venir, era un día muy movido, cuando llegaron los alumnos de la otra escuela, Kari se acercó para observar a los jugadores, una niña de 13 años, muy curiosa, quería saber cómo eran los chicos más grandes que ella, cuando vio que del micro bajaron los jugadores, vio a un rubio hermoso, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, y un bolso, su cabello era corto, sus ojos azules, era alto. Las mejillas de Kari tomaron un color rojizo, era la primera vez que un chico le atraía de esa forma.

Kari volvió a su trabajo, pero se sentía ansiosa por ver aquel partido.

-Kari!- sintió un grito y se dio vuelta.

-Hermano… Matt, que hacen aquí?- Ambos se rieron.

-Vinimos a ver el partido y a alentar al hermano de Matt…- Matt empezó a reír, se acercó a Kari y le apretó los cachetes.

-Si… Ya vas a ver a mi hermanito, pero te tengo prohibido que te enamores de él, porque yo no quiero que tus cachetes los apriete el…- Kari hacia gesto de dolor.

-Solo por eso?- Matt empezó a reír.

-Si… Porque a mí me gusta apretar tus cachetes, porque se ponen rojos y además sos cachetona…- Matt siempre disfruto apretarle los cachetes a Kari, aunque a veces la mordía.

-Hey, mi hermana no es tan cachetona, ya déjala, todos los días tiene las mejillas rojas por tu culpa- pero Matt no le hizo caso –ya la chupo el Diablo…- Tai siempre hacia ese comentario.

-Bueno, vamos porque no quiero perder los mejores asientos… Te reservamos uno cachetona!- Le aviso Matt, mientras Kari acariciaba sus mejillas.

Kari volvió a terminar lo que tenía que hacer, también busco algo de comida para los dos muertos de hambre de su hermano y Matt, ya que en media hora le dirían que tienen hambre y se perdería la gran mayoría del partido.

Ingreso al gimnasio, para buscar a su hermano. Cuando los vio se sentó a su lado, y les entrego la comida.

-Les traje comida para que no me molestaran…- Ambos rieron.

-Si no somos tan molestos- Matt volvió a apretar las mejillas de Kari y Tai la despeino, mientras Kari tenía una cara de nada.

-Kari!- Una de sus compañeras la buscaba –ten entrega esto a Takaishi, está en los vestidores- le dio una botella de agua y unos caramelos.

-Por qué yo?- Kari no tenía ganas de moverse.

-Porque eres la única que está más cerca… Ahora ve!- Kari se levantó de mala gana, mientras Tai y Matt molestaban, y se guiñaban el ojo entre ellos.

-No se burlen, par de ridículos…- Los quería, pero a veces eran insoportables, Kari fue hacia los cambiadores, pero para su suerte estaba un chico, y quien podía ser? El rubio que vio a la entrada, Kari se sonrojo –disculpa…- El chico volteo a verla.

-Si?- Pregunto, tenía un uniforme, el número de su camisa era el 7.

-Tu eres Takaishi?- Kari sentía que se iba a morir de los nervios, ya que no acostumbraba a hablar con otros chicos.

-Sí, soy yo- Kari se alivió y suspiro.

-Ten, me dijeron que te entregara esto- le entrego las cosas.

-Muchas gracias…- Comento el joven, Kari se quería morir.

-Buena suerte- comento Kari, cuando se estaba por marchar.

-Cómo te llamas?- Kari se sonrojo, no lo podía creer.

-Hikari… Y tú?- Comento, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Takeru…- Kari sonrió y se marchó, intentando no demostrar los nervios que tenía. Cuando regreso tomo asiento en la banca junto con su hermano y Matt.

-Conociste al jugador estrella?- Pregunto Tai.

-No me molesten…- Fingía estar enojada.

-Tuviste suerte, mi hermanito no deja que las chicas se le acerquen…- Cuando Kari se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Matt, lo observo.

-Espera, él es tu hermano?- Ambos se rieron.

-Cómo no te diste cuenta Kari? Que despistada eres… Él es mi hermano, por eso vine, a ver cómo les patea el trasero a tu escuela…- Kari lo observo indiferente.

-Ahora entiendo porque se burlaban de mí…- Mientras esperaban a que iniciara el partido, los jugadores se acercaron, y pudo verlo, cuando el partido inicio, todos estaban muy expectantes, según los comentarios, Takaishi era el mejor de toda la escuela, la delantera la tenía el equipo de Takaishi, cuando le pasaron la pelota anoto un triple, como si fuera algo tan sencillo, la pelota la sabia llevar muy bien, también hacia buenos pases, y ni hablar de cómo marcaba. Kari observaba cada movimiento con admiración, era la primera vez que veía a alguien jugar con tanta aplicación y pasión, por un momento sentía que era solo ella, Takaishi y la cancha. Cada movimiento que hacia generaba en ella que su corazón latiera más.

El partido termino y como dijo Matt, les patearon el trasero, terminaron con una diferencia de 30 puntos. Cuando termino todo el festejo y esas cosas, Kari estaba con su hermano y Matt, charlando en el patio de la escuela.

-Te lo dije! Los de tu escuela son muy malos…- Kari suspiro.

-Por primera vez te voy a dar la razón…- Matt le apretó los cachetes.

-Ya sé por qué picarona… Te quedo gustando no?- Kari intentaba sacárselo de encima.

-No! Pero admito que si son buenos…- Intentaba empujarlo pero no podía sacarse a Matt de encima.

-Ya Matt. Ya se rindió…- Su hermano tampoco aportaba mucho.

-Gracias por todos los comentarios… Matt la vas a matar…- Kari se sonrojo al escuchar que no era una voz tan familiar.

Matt la soltó, y observo a su hermano que estaba en frente de él, se acercó para felicitarlo.

-Mira quien llego! Justo a tiempo, mira T.K te quiero presentar a Kari, es una ternurita, ella es la hermana de Tai- T.K la observo.

-Ah si la chica que me llevo el agua- Kari lo observaba.

-Sí, es una ternurita. Mira estos cachetes…- Estaba por apretarlos nuevamente.

-Matt…- Le dijo enojada Kar.

-Ya, está bien…- Matt se quedó callado.

-Eres estudiante de esta escuela, en que año estas?- Kari intentaba no demostrar sus nervios.

-Soy de 1er año.- Comento Kari.

-Ah mira, yo soy de 3er año- Kari se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Que les parece si vamos a festejar?- Tai se acercó a Kari.

-Buena idea- comento Matt y ambos apoyaron sus brazos en la cabeza de Kari. T.K los observo con cara de susto.

-Como abusan de ella…- Dijo T.K.

-Ellos lo hacen porque "me quieren"- Comento Kari, al final agregando unas comillas. T.K empezó a reírse.

-Bueno que esperan vamos?- Dijeron Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, pero antes me pueden cargar la botella?- Matt y Tai le hicieron un gesto a Kari.

-Si ya voy- pero cuando tomo la botella se le cayó por los nervios, ambos suspiraron –perdón, hoy ando media así…- Kari rio y fue a una canilla a cargar el agua. Mientras no la observaban suspiro, sentía que se iba a morir de los nervios, "maldito Matt y Tai…" pensó en su interior. Prefirió volver antes de que le dijeran algo –aquí tienes…- le entrego la botella.

-Gracias- comento T.K, Kari le sonrió. Cuando caminaron Kari y T.K por esas grandes casualidades del mundo iban juntos.

De la nada Kari recordó, pero sentía malestar, observaba todo su alrededor, pero se sentía de la misma forma que en la tarde, cuando se levantó de su cama, miraba la puerta. Empezó a caminar hacia el baño, las náuseas estaban en su garganta, sentía que no aguantaría más, se acercó al baño, encendió la luz, levanto la tapa, la tos se apodero de ella, para soltar un vómito, pero no fue cualquiera, cuando vio todo había aserrín e insectos, todo eso lo había vomitado ella? Volvió a sentirse mal y volvió a largar y esta vez eran más.

-NO!- Grito Kari. Estaba muy asustada.

-Kari!- Ingreso su hermano al baño, y la abrazo –qué paso?- Kari lloraba.

-Insectos, y aserrín, vomite aserrín e insectos!- Kari se escondió en el pecho de su hermano, Tai se acercó a ver, pero era vomito simple, no había nada de lo que nombro, toco su frente y tenía fiebre, tal vez estaba delirando por la fiebre. Tiro la cadena.

Ayudo a su hermana para ir a la cama, la acostó, mientras le pasaba un paño frio en la frente.

-Tai! Tengo miedo!- Tai la calmaba.

-Calma, no te va a suceder nada, yo estoy contigo…- Abrazo a su hermana, hasta que se pudo tranquilizar, Tai mojo el paño nuevamente y lo coloco en la frente de Kari. Tai volvió a dormir, Kari todavía tenía fiebre.

Alguien se acero para quitarle el paño, lo volvió a mojar, y se lo coloco en la frente. Mojo sus manos para pasarlas por el rostro de Kari, esas manos que ella ya conocía a la perfección. Esas manos que siempre le apretaban los cachetes. Volvía a realizar esta acción varias veces seguidas.

-No tengas miedo, ya vas a estar en mis brazos…- Una voz le susurró al oído de Kari, ella abrió apenas los ojos y vio una figura que no pudo reconocer bien, pero pudo decir algunas palabras.

-Matt…- Dijo ella, pero volvió a dormirse, estaba agotada.

-Descansa…- Volvió a susurrarle, y beso su mejilla.

* * *

**Fin del capi! **

**Se puso muy emocionante! :D **

**Bueno la verdad que en el capítulo lo que le sucede a Kari me inspire mucho de la canción "El mareo" de Gustavo Cerati, la intertextualice. Fue en tributo a Cerati. **

**Espero que les haya gustado (: **

**mik4959****: Muchas gracias por comentar! Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia (: Si la verdad, yo la excusa que tengo es que la utilizo para estudiar, y en la noche me dedico a escribir que es cuando no se dan cuenta xD. Ojala que te devuelvan tu compu! Yo uso la de la Cristinita xD como la desbloquee y la mande a formatear xD jaja De qué provincia sos?**

**Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Un beso y saludos! Desde la Provincia del Neuquén! n_n**

**anaiza18****: Si la verdad que pase un lindo cumple, pero lo malo es que ahora me enferme D: pero bueno, descanse dos días xD. **

**Si el gato es más forro, me inspire un poco en una de las mascotas de mi novio, que camina por encima de uno y te hace asustar D: jaja. Y lo de Kari… Me parece que hay competencia de hermanos… Mmm eso lo hace poner interesante xD. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima. **

**Que anden muy bien! Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Holaa! Como les va? Pido mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, tuve una semana bastante ocupada, pero no pienso dejar el fic! Espero que lo disfruten (:**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Las 6:00 am, no podía recuperar el sueño, observaba su habitación, ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Fue un sueño, recuerda claramente haber visto a Matt, pero seguro era la fiebre, pero se dio cuenta que no era cierto.

Paso su mano por su frente, y noto que el paño que le coloco su hermano en la madrugada estaba húmedo, por lógica no podía ser ya que su hermano se marchó hace unas cuantas horas. Otra hipótesis más para agregar a la lista.

Kari se incorporó de nuevo a su cama, abrió las cortinas y pudo notar que el cielo se encontraba nublado, al parecer iban a transitar una jornada lluviosa.

Intento levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Por lo tanto se quedó sentada en su cama, mientras la poca luz que ingresaba desde su ventana la hacía recordar a aquellas tardes de lluvia, cuando era pequeña y salía a jugar en la vereda, la gente pasaba apurada, pero ella sentía una hermosa sensación.

Sin darse cuenta, su hermano ya se había levantado, la estaba observando desde la puerta.

-Kari…- Ella volteo a mirarlo, Tai se acercó a ella, le controlo la temperatura –quédate en cama, es mejor que no vayas por hoy- Kari suspiro, ya que sabía que ir a cursar le haría bien para no pensar en aquellas cosas. Pero tuvo que hacerle caso a su hermano, después de todo él la quería ver bien.

Kari volvió a observar la ventana, pero las ganas de dormir volvieron, y recupero su sueño nuevamente.

* * *

Se encontraba en la escuela, lo estaba esperando como era costumbre, el siempre salía más tarde que ella por lo tanto volvía a casa para dejar sus cosas y luego volvía a la escuela de el para esperarlo, se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, las nubes demostraban un clima perfecto para llover, pero había olvidado su paragüas.

Cuando logro observar a su novio salir se acercó para pasar el momento con él, pero simplemente no le dio importancia a ella, casi se marcha dándole la espalda. Lo detuvo para que no se marchara. El demostró enojo ante aquello, sus compañeros se marcharon.

-Que pesada eres… Ya nos vimos ayer.- Ella no respondía, era muy frecuente su forma de tratarla, pero ella pensaba que tal vez era su culpa.

-Es que te extraño…- El silencio de él respondió.

-Estoy cansado, no me das libertad en nada, no puedo hacer nada, déjame en paz- ella simplemente guardo todo para ella –no quiero que las cosas estén mal, pero quiero que me escuches y me hagas caso- ella exploto.

-Siempre te escucho, hago todo lo que me pides, no te he visto desde ayer, por favor si solo nos vimos 30 minutos, si no fuese por mí no nos veríamos desde hace una semana, que te sucede a ti. Yo ya no sé qué hacer contigo, trato, trato, trato y trato pero no puedo, no hay nada que te caiga bien, que es lo que quieres?- Sentía que iba a soltar toda su furia.

-Ah sí? Pues adiós, no me vuelvas a buscar las cosas terminan aquí!- Intento atraerlo pero la rechazo –caprichosa!- fue su última palabra antes de marcharse.

Se largó a llorar para salir corriendo, buscando un lugar donde poder refugiarse, su lugar la esperaba para consolarla, allí estaba su árbol, uno que se encuentra ubicado en la plaza, tomo asiento nuevamente en su lugar, mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta a todo, pero la única era que era su culpa.

La lluvia empezó a caer, mojando el lugar, la joven se encontraba sentada pensando, mientras la gente continuaba su camino sin darle importancia a lo demás.

Los jóvenes de la escuela Preparatoria caminaban cerca de la plaza, uno de ellos iba charlando con sus compañeros. Su uniforme, que lo hacía lucir como una persona mayor, consistía en un saco azul oscuro, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja y el pantalón gris claro. Su cabello rubio y utilizaba lentes, cargaba su paraguas y su maletín, al ver por la plaza lo llamaron.

-Takaishi!- Cuando lo nombraron Kari observo a lo lejos, allí se encontraba su imposible, se sonrojo, no podía creer que pareciera un hombre más que un adolescente, el uniforme lo hacía ver muy maduro. Intento no perderlo de vista por esos segundos, tal vez serían los últimos que podría disfrutar de él.

T.K observo a la persona que lo llamaba pero no dio mucha importancia, ya que vio que se encontraba Kari sentada cerca de un árbol, su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Se detuvo en la plaza.

-Sigan, me dieron ganas de tirar…- Sus compañeros lo observaron, sabían que él era muy obsesivo con el básquet pero ya era el colmo. Sus compañeros siguieron el camino, mientras él se acercó a Kari.

-No es día para estar bajo la sombra…- Kari observo a T.K y se sonrojo.

-Da igual, mientras yo me sienta conforme con estar sentada aquí…- Kari intentaba ocultar su tristeza.

-Que sucede? Algo en mi me dice que no te encuentras bien y que yo te puedo ayudar.-

-Y cómo puedes ayudarme?- T.K le entrego la mano a Kari, esta se sonrojo, no le quedó otra que aceptarla pero con gusto.

-Dime, que sucede?- Kari suspiro e intento no llorar.

-Problemas amorosos… No logro comprender que es lo que quiere mi ex, y se enoja conmigo y bueno terminamos…- Kari demostraba tristeza, a T.K mucho no le gusto verla de esa manera. Por lo tanto se acercó a ella, lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Kari se sonrojo, y sonrió, asintió muy feliz, mientras T.K la observo, se la veía muy linda cuando sonreía. Ambos tomaron u micro para que a Kari no le diera tanto frio.

Se sentaron en los últimos asientos donde Kari no sabía hacia dónde mirar, no podía evitar sonrojarse. Observo a T.K que se quitó los lestes para limpiarlos, Kari se sonrojo, pero noto que T.K la observo y volteo, no sabía cómo disimular lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-No sabía que utilizaras lentes…- Lo comentaba para sacar temas de conversación.

-No me gusta en realidad, me veo muy nerd… Parezco Clark Kent… Igual son de lectura, pero los tengo que utilizar porque tengo astigmatismo- comento T.K, Kari se sonrojo.

-Yo también me siento como vos, es molesto ser dependiente de ellos, y tengo el mismo problema que vos…- T.K sonrió y también se sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir eso.

Pudieron disfrutar de una hermosa tarde juntos a pesar de no conocerse muy bien.

Cuando Kari regreso a casa, pensaba que se iba a encontrar sola, sus mejillas no perdían ese rubor, su uniforme aún estaba húmedo, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Hikari! Dónde diablos estabas?- Kari grito ante la aparición repentina de su hermano.

-Hermano! Por qué me asustas de esta manera?- Tai la observo.

-No ha descansado desde que llegamos…- Matt se acercó, estos dos sí que vivían juntos, parecían pareja ya.

-No sabía que estaba tu novio hermano…- Ambos rieron, ya era costumbre las respuestas de Kari.

-Es que extraño a Tai…- Matt se acercó a Tai para abrazarlos –no, teníamos que completar unas tareas, pero nos asustamos al no encontrarte- Matt observo a Kari como sobreprotector, ella simplemente le sonrió pero no perdía su rubor –Kari tienes el uniforme húmedo, y estas colorada- Kari se sonrojo.

-No es nada…- Kari paso directamente a su casa. Ambos la observaron, sabían que no estaba bien.

-Oye Kari, te tengo una novedad… Matt tiene novia…- Ella suspiro.

-Cambias de novia como cambias de medias…- Matt se rio.

-Soy asi ya no cambio…- Matt pensó –Oigan! Que les parece si salimos este fin de semana así la conocen? Todos en pareja!- Kari suspiro, su hermano se emocionó.

-Yo paso…- Tomo asiento en el sillón, su hermano se acercó a ella.

-Que sucede?- Kari suspiro.

-Estoy soltera…- Matt abrió sus ojos, ambos se sentaron a su lado.

-Calma Kari, tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, no tendrías que pensar que es el fin del mundo…- Kari asintió. Matt la abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello –tal vez podrías aprovechar para divertirte un rato…- Su hermano le sonreía de manera cómplice.

-Tienes razón Tai! Podrías invitar a Sora, yo le digo a T.K- cuando Matt nombro a este, Kari se sonrojo.

-De acuerdo… Acepto pero no quiero nada de caramelos y chocolates en el ambiente…- Ambos suspiraron.

-De acuerdo…- Comentaron los dos, después de todo era para que Kari se sintiera mejor.

El sábado llego, mientras Kari terminaba de arreglarse, Tai daba vueltas, pasando toda una larga lista de consejos.

-Si un loco se te acerca, me llamas. Si una te busca pelea, ignórala. Si no te sientes bien, me avisas y volvemos. No te alejes de mi o de Matt. No vayas al baño sola, avísale a Sora que te acompañe. Si llega a estar la novia de T.K no hagas comentarios fuera de lugar, se va a enojar…- Kari lo observo.

-Esas cosas ya las sé, y lo último es al vicio, no la conozco, y con T.K no somos amigos, como para que me andes diciendo que hago comentarios fuera de lugar…- Tai la observo sorprendido, a pesar de todo sabía que entre los dos había una atmosfera amorosa, además tenía miedo que su hermana se metiera en graves problemas. –Tai me escuchas?- Tai volvió a tierra –vamos por Sora antes de que sea tarde…-

Subieron al auto, Kari prefirió ir atrás, para no ocasionar problemas, la idea no le gustaba mucho, pero no quería escuchar a su hermano decirle nuevamente las cosas que le dijo esa misma noche, por lo tanto quería evitar cualquier problema. Sora ya los estaba esperando, mientras hacían el viaje, los dos hablaban de asuntos de los que Kari no participo, simplemente observaba por la ventana, tal vez era mala idea haber aceptado, pero ya había dado el sí y era muy tarde.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, Matt junto con su novia ya se encontraban allí, también T.K con Catherine. Los tres bajaron, Kari iba mirando el suelo, sin ganas de nada.

-Hola muchachos…- Hablo Matt –bueno querida, ellos son Tai y Sora, él es mi mejor amigo, con el cursamos y bueno ella es su novia, y la enana que los acompaña es Kari, ella es la hermana menor de Tai.- Kari levanto la mirada y observo a la novia de Matt, era linda, aunque sabía que no iban a durar mucho, conociendo a Matt…

-Hola!- Dijo una persona que se acercó a Kari, ella lo observo y se sonrojo.

-Buenas noches T.K…- Comento Kari, pero se alejó para no causar tantos problemas entre él y su novia, que no la miraba muy bien. Todos ingresaron al lugar, para bailar, pero no todos bailaban.

La gente se divertía mucho, iban y venían, las parejas bailaban, pero había tensión entre dos personas, T.K bailaba con su novia, pero de vez en cuando observaba a Kari, que se encontraba sentada en los sillones sin hacer nada divertido.

-Hola hermosa quieres un trago?- Kari observo a un chico que se le acerco.

-No gracias…- Le llamo la atención lo respetuoso que fue, porque se marchó enseguida, se sentía muy sola, tal vez extrañaba estar con alguien, pero no se sentía muy segura, simplemente observaba a T.K como bailaba con Catherine, sabía que él era un amor imposible, pero se sentía bien de saber que estaba feliz.

Cerro sus ojos, pensando en las cosas que podría estar haciendo en aquel momento, pero alguien se acercó a ella.

-Ven…- Kari lo tomo de la mano, observo su cabello rubio y esos ojos tan azules, ambos bailaron al ritmo de la música.

-La intención es que te diviertas, no que estés observando…-

-Pero si no tengo pareja, como voy a disfrutar si ustedes están en sus asuntos- le coloco el dedo sobre sus labios para callarla.

-Solo disfruta…- Kari se sonrojo. A lo lejos T.K observo como su hermano bailaba con Kari, era la primera vez que el sintió algo de envidia, y celos… "Solo son amigos… Además tienes novia" era lo que pensaba.

Kari disfrutaba su momento al lado de Matt, pero se sentía con mucho calor.

-Voy al baño!- comento acercándose al oído de Matt.

Ella ingreso, y se sentó sobre el inodoro para acomodar sus zapatillas. Pero escucho que alguien ingreso hablando por teléfono, observo a través de la puerta y noto que era Catherine, subió sus piernas para fingir que no había nadie en él, Catherine se metió en el baño de al lado.

-Justo ahora? Es que estoy con T.K, ya sabes… Si tú quieres si… Ay sí, es que conocí a la hermana del mejor amigo de mi cuñado, es una nenita, no sé qué tenga que ver con T.K, pero me molesta, tiene cara de ingenua. No se cómo se llama, me parece una idiota… Ahora? Pero mi amor, ya te dije que no puedo… Bueno está bien, le invento una excusa, que me llamo mi padre, dale? Bueno, espérame en la puerta, tengo ganas de estar contigo, te amo, bye!- Catherine salió del baño, Kari tapo su boca con sus manos para disimular. Apenas se marchó, salió del baño "engaña a T.K…" Fue lo que pensó.

Salió lo más rápido del baño, y camino por otra parte para disimular que no se encontraba allí, mientras caminaba, no noto que T.K se acercó a ella.

-Pareces muy misteriosa…- Kari lo observo.

-Si… Ya sabes, estaba paseando por allí y bueno, es todo igual…- T.K no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

-Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?- Kari suspiro.

-T.K!- Catherine se acercó y se interpuso entre ambos, Kari solo se calló –discúlpame, pero mi padre me llamo que tengo que volver, para ayudarlo con unas de sus estupideces…- Ella lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, sabes que no tengo drama, te alcanzo?- Ella sonrió.

-No, me vienen a buscar, no te hagas drama por eso… Nos vemos- Ella lo beso, como si Kari no estuviera con ellos –Te amo- suspiro.

-Yo te amo a vos- comento T.K y esta se fue.

T.K se acercó a Kari y le ofreció su mano.

-Quieres bailar?- Kari se sonrojo y asintió. Ambos se tomaron de la mano e iniciaron con el baile, Kari se sentía tan a gusto con lo que hacía con T.K que no le importaba si él tenía novia, sentía que algo los unía a ambos.

T.K sintió una gran felicidad al igual que Kari, era la primera vez que se sentía tan conforme con alguien, ni con Catherine lo sentía, observo a Kari y le regalo una sonrisa que nunca antes había hecho, iba solamente dedicada a ella, solo a ella.

Ambos salieron un rato afuera para sentir el aire.

-Es lindo estar con una persona que también le gusta divertirse…- Kari le sonrió.

-Simplemente me gusta pasarla bien- T.K la observaba con otros ojos.

-Eso me gusta de ti…- Kari se sonrojo.

-T.K… Sé que tienes novia… Pero… Me gustas…- T.K se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez le respondería lo mismo, pero había alguien que no le permitía.

-Si no estuviera con ella, te aceptaría con todas las ganas, también me gustas Kari, pero… No sé qué me pasa, la quiero, pero siento que ella me evita y muchas cosas y veo en ti algo que no he visto en ella, y lamento rechazarte, pero no quiero lastimarla a ella, pero si te lastimo a ti y eso no me gusta- Kari apoyo su mano en su mejilla.

-Eres una gran persona T.K, quisiera ser como tu algún día, pero me quedo tranquila porque sé que al menos te guste y pude llegar a tu corazón…- T.K la abrazo, sintió la calidez de Kari y el amor, lo mismo sintió Kari, hasta que empezó a llorar. T.K la abrazaba con mucho cariño para que no se sintiera tan mal.

* * *

Kari observaba el techo, mientras sonreía, después de todo ahora si podía disfrutar de T.K.

Como había olvidado aquella noche? No podía creerlo, pero ahora algo era cierto, quiere mucho a T.K y eso nadie se lo va a poder quitar.

La fiebre le había pasado, también recupero sus fuerzas, ya se sentía mucho mejor, por lo tanto se levantó. Encendió la radio para ambientar un poco la casa, justo estaba pasando un tema que adora, y que le dedico a T.K.

-Si a tu corazón yo llego igual… Todo siempre se podrá elegir… No me escribas la pared, solo quiero estar entre tu piel…- Cantaba, como adoraba ese tema, en el momento le ingreso un mensaje.

"Hola hermosa! Como te sentís? Perdón por no poder ir, hoy vino una escuela y tuve mucho trabajo…" Kari sonrió, se sentía tan feliz de saber que lo tenía a su lado, todo de ella y que le llenaba la vida de felicidad.

**Fin del Capi! :D **

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, anduve bastante ocupada, pero aquí les dejo un regalito (: **

**Quise contar más del pasado, como para que no queden tantas cosas en el aire, ya después voy a contar más sobre Matt. **

**El T.K de la preparatoria me inspire mucho en Darien (Mamoru Chiba) de Sailor Moon Crystal *-* estoy muy obsesionada con esa serie! Y bueno me inspiro en describir a T.K como un estudiante de Preparatoria nerd sexy basquetbolista… Las tiene todas T.K! ._. Bueno culpo al anime por meterme el estereotipo de hombre perfecto… :P **

**El tema que le dedico Kari a T.K, es "Seguir viviendo sin tu amor" De Luis Alberto "Flaco" Spinetta, también hay un cover de Catupecu machu, es un hermoso tema *-***

**anaiza18****: La verdad… Si con lo del capítulo, hay mucho misterio con Matt todavía, ya para los otros capítulos se va a saber que le paso, igual seguro describa en que año empezó a hacer sus cambios y demás jeje (: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por seguirme! **

**mik4959****: Muchas gracias! Me pone muy feliz que te guste el fic! :D Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta otro capítulo (: Muchos saludos n_n.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola! Como están? Tanto tiempo T_T. Les traigo un nuevo capi (: Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Capitulo 9:

La semana se había complicado bastante para Kari, entre la escuela, sus prácticas, T.K, familia, asuntos de Matt, muchas cosas le sucedió a la castaña que su cuerpo no aguantaba.

Al fin era viernes, lo que significaba verse con T.K, al finalizar la escuela se encontraron para luego marchar a la casa del rubio. Se sentía tan cansada, se encontraba sentada en la cama de T.K mientras este le hacía masajes, pero le dolía.

-Estas muy dura…- Kari hacía gestos de molestia, por más suave que intentaba ser T.K no podía lograr relajarse.

-Mi vida es muy agitada, y lo sabes, hay cosas que uno no puede evitar…- T.K realizaba movimientos suaves, sus grandes manos de basquetbolista recorrían la espalda y cuello de Kari sintiendo las tensiones de ella –duele…- comento en tono adolorido.

-Mira que estoy siendo muy suave contigo, es que dormís muy mal y si no te relajas no vas a dejar de sentir dolor…- Kari se sentía molesta, la contractura era algo que más le incomodaba, T.K dejo de hacerla sufrir –bien ahora debemos encontrar la forma de hacerte relajar…- Kari se dio vuelta para observarlo.

-Cómo qué?- Ella realizaba movimientos para calmar sus dolores y acomodar su espalda.

-No lo sé, a ver, déjame buscar…- Tomo una revista y se colocó sus lentes para poder leer mejor.

-Clark Kent…- Comento Kari sonriéndole de manera cómplice. T.K le respondió confundido.

-Cómo sabes que me decían así?- Ahora era Kari la confundida.

-No te acuerdas? Vos y yo nos conocíamos, no te acuerdas cuando jugaste al básquet en mi escuela?- T.K recordaba aquella vez, pero por qué no a Kari. Ella se acercó lentamente a él y corrió su pelo de la cara que ahora tiene bastante largo, antes lo tenía muy corto –me dijeron que te llevara unos caramelos y una botella de agua, que no sabía quién eras y te tuve que preguntar…- Ella le sonreía, pero T.K mucho no comprendía, era extraño que no pudiera recordar.

-Mucho no recuerdo… Perdón…- Kari lo beso, no parecía que le importara mucho –bueno, me voy a bañar… Mañana te quiero llevar a un lugar-

-A dónde?- T.K se acercó a su oído.

-Es sorpresa…- Y beso su frente.

-Sabes que no soy paciente cuando se trata de sorpresas…- Le hizo un puchero.

-Pero así pierde toda la gracia…- T.K le sonreía y se levantó, Kari se sonrojo.

-Puedo ir contigo?- T.K la observo confundido, ese día sí que no podía entender que era lo que le decía Kari –si puedo ir contigo ahora?- él se sonrojo, sentía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía sonrojar.

-Si no te da vergüenza…- Kari se levantó a su lado y mordió su mejilla.

-Por algo te lo pido… Vamos…- Tomo a T.K de la mano, hasta el baño.

-No quiero que después me digas algo…- Sus mejillas no perdían el color.

-Te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas…-

-No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas…- Pero cuando se dio cuenta Kari ya estaba en la ducha.

-Apúrate, que me quiero dormir temprano- T.K ingreso al lado de Kari y esta lo tomo de sorpresa –no muerdo… Por qué te pones tan nervioso?- Lo aferro a ella y para besarlo, mientras el agua caía en sus cuerpos.

Kari no paraba de reírse, mientras los dos disfrutaban del baño. Besos y agua corría, hasta que finalizaron. Ella rodeo una toalla en su cuerpo, mientras acomodaba su pelo, mientras que T.K la rodeo sobre su cintura, intentaba armar su peinado.

-Me tengo que cortar el pelo- Kari le sonrió.

-Lo tienes muy largo, apenas te puedo ver los ojos- y empezó a reir, T.K la abrazo por la espalda.

-Que atrevida que estas…- Ella solo reía, T.K mordió su cuello –hermosa- pero Kari grito.

-Quién es el atrevido?- El simplemente rio.

-Estamos a mano…- Le robo un beso –te quiero- Kari se sentía muy feliz, era algo que le encantaba, T.K era el único que la podía hacer cambiar de parecer al instante.

Ambos se vistieron, para cumplir con la petición de Kari, una vez los dos en la cama.

-T.K, tu querías mucho a Catherine?- T.K suspiro.

-No sabría decirte si sentía eso, tal vez era costumbre estar con ella y creía que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida, a veces pienso que hubo una persona que me hizo sentir mil cosas a la vez, cosas que no sentía con ella- Kari lo observo, pero T.K no supo por qué dijo lo último –a algunas personas les sucede, creo que yo llegue a tiempo antes de construir una vida o traer criaturas al mundo para que sufran…- Ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-Yo creo que uno vive del amor platónico, cree que cuando uno se pone de novio va a ser la vida perfecta de novela… Pero no es así- El acaricio su cabello.

-Sabes mucho… Me gusta eso de vos, a veces hay que equilibrar entre la fantasía y la realidad, aunque creo que lo mío con Catherine era costumbre, porque no la extraño y cuando terminamos lo único que me dolió fue el engaño, porque después de tantos años le fui fiel físicamente…- T.K observo que Kari estaba dormida, la beso, mientras observo el techo. "Sera que me enamore de Kari?" Pensó para sí mismo.

Mientras observaba el techo, recordó aquel momento:

El salía de su casa, se dirigía a la escuela, aún era temprano, pero el sol ya estaba muy presente, así es la primavera. Llevaba su camisa blanca manga corta, la corbata roja, y su pantalón de vestir gris, iba pensando en unas cuantas cosas, pero ese día esperaba estar solo, tal vez por los problemas de su madre, que no lo tenían tan bien, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a suceder.

Mientras caminaba, borrado de la realidad, no se percató que otra persona, en su mismo estado choco contra él, y cayó al suelo.

-Ten más cuidado…- Fue su reacción, pero cuando observo de quien se trataba, allí estaba la muchacha que lucía su Sailor Fuku azul, la túnica blanca manga corta, moño rojo, puños a tono con el marinero, falda plisada del mismo color que los puños, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, flequillo de costado y su cabello sin cargar. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

-T.K…- Fue lo único que dijo, aun en el suelo.

-Te ayudo?- Le ofreció su mano, como todo un caballero, pero ella la rechazo.

-No gracias- mientras se levantó –que grosero…- T.K no se movió de su lugar y ambos quedaron enfrentados, la castaña se sonrojo.

-Perdón, pero estaba en la luna… Y veo que vos también- le guiño un ojo, lo que provoco que la castaña se sonrojara –hacia dónde vas?- T.K la observaba, la verdad que le hubiese gustado asistir a una escuela pública. Pero también le parecía lindo ver a Kari con su uniforme.

-A Juban…- Kari se sentía apenada, no era normal encontrarse con T.K en un día como ese.

-Genial, vamos…- Kari no entendía.

-Espera!- Kari lo alcanzo –que quieres decir con eso?- T.K le sonrió.

-Porque mi escuela queda cerca…- Kari suspiro.

-A qué escuela asistes? Digo por tu uniforme no debe ser una publica cierto?- T.K le sonrió.

-Yo voy a la Escuela Secundaria Moto Azabu- Ella sonrió –Es una privada, pero me hubiese gustado ir a una publica como la tuya…- Kari se sonrojo.

-Y por qué lo dices?- T.K rio.

-No sé, me gusta, y seguro que no me harán hacer tanta tarea- Kari hizo un gesto de desagrado –era broma… Creo que sería un ambiente distinto… Por los torneos que asistí a tu escuela veo que es más interesante y además podría verte todos los días…- Esto último hizo que Kari se pusiera muy roja.

-Y eso por qué?- T.K paso su brazo y la aferró a él.

-Porque es lindo estar contigo…- Esto último hizo que Kari largue una risa nerviosa, lo que provoco que T.K mordiera sus labios para disimular la alegría que tenía.

T.K observaba el techo, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kari, cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Creo… Que tienes algo especial Kari, te amo…- susurro, pero sabía que ella no lo iba a oír porque se encontraba dormida. No paraba de mirar a Kari, sentía mucha alegría que no podía creer, era Kari, la del uniforme azul que logro enamorarlo, esa castaña que le sacaba muchas sonrisas y no se había dado cuenta antes.

La abrazo para entrar en un profundo sueño. Mañana sería un gran día.

Kari despertó mucho antes que T.K, lo acariciaba.

-Corazón! Despierta…- T.K abrió sus ojos, pero aun tenia sueño, la abrazo para volver a dormir –no arriba, me dijiste que me ibas a dar una sorpresa!- T.K quería seguir durmiendo.

-10 minutos…- Comento con voz de perezoso.

-No…! Dale! Yo quiero saber que es!- T.K la abrazo más fuerte.

-Déjame dormir otro ratito…- Kari suspiro, pero lo dejo, hasta que sintió que le beso el cuello –ya se me fue el sueño…- Ambos se levantaron.

T.K cocino el desayuno, mientras que Kari se cambiaba. En todo lo que resto ella no paraba de preguntarle a donde irían, pero él no le quiso decir.

Ambos salieron del Jardín Botánico, pero fueron caminando, hasta llegar a un metro. Los dos se sentaron en los asientos vacíos.

-Es un poquito largo el viaje…- Kari se acomodó al lado de T.K, este la abrazaba con mucho cariño, por un momento ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerro sus ojos, se sentía tan bien. T.K le acaricio el cabello, y sonreía.

El tiempo pasaba, hasta que el metro se detuvo, T.K se levantó y Kari lo siguió. Mientras subían las escaleras T.K se acercó a ella y le tapo los ojos.

-T.K así me voy a caer…- Kari era muy impaciente cuando se trata de sorpresas.

-Si yo te guio, no va a haber problema…- Cuando estaban en la vereda, T.K quito su mano de los ojos de Kari, para mostrarle el lugar, Kari quedo muy emocionada –bienvenida al lugar donde estudie- se tomaron de la mano.

Kari no podía dejar de observar el hermoso lugar que tenía en frente.

-Es hermoso…- A pesar de que era la misma ciudad, era una de las zonas que no conocía, y verla en vivo y en directo la ponía muy feliz, no era lo mismo que verla en la tele.

-Sí, pero te quiero mostrar un lugar especial…- Ambos se dirigieron a un gimnasio que se encontraba cerca. Al ingresar, Kari se sorprendió de lo gigante que era, nada se comparaba con los de Odaiba –aquí es donde entrenaba- ingresaron al estadio, el piso brillaba hasta se podía ver el reflejo, los aros estaban muy altos pero se notaban que eran profesionales. Las gradas parecían como las de Estados Unidos, las luces iluminaban el lugar –ven, no me quieres volver a ver jugar?- Kari se sonrojo, mientras que T.K se quitó la campera y empezó a tirar al aro, ella observaba cada detalle, cada técnica, los movimientos, su forma de ser, todo era tan perfecto.

Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que le latiera el corazón, se encontraba muy cerca pero no podía dejar de observar cada movimiento que parecía tan ajeno a ella y de pronto se volvía familiar. T.K se acercó a ella.

-Tira- mientras le entrego la pelota.

-No… No soy muy buena…- T.K le sonrió y se ubicó detrás de ella para ayudarla a lanzar, y embocaron.

-Viste que podes?- Kari le sonrió, T.K seguía tirando al aro y Kari aún más lo adoraba, no podía creer que T.K jugara con tanta pasión.

El resto de la jornada la pasaron en la cancha de básquet, pero el hambre se hizo presente, por lo tanto T.K la invito a comer. La llevo a un lugar de comida, pidieron sushi.

-Siempre venía a este lugar, cuando salía con hambre de entrenar…- Ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

-Tienes suerte, yo viviría en este lugar, todo es hermoso…- T.K le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, cuando salga de vacaciones y tu también, venimos a pasar unas semanas aquí- Kari se sonrojo, eso ya era una señal.

-Si… Lo sé, pero podrás?- T.K se reía, ya que noto que se puso nerviosa.

-Si conozco el lugar, además empiezo a ahorrar, me gano la lotería y venimos a pasar unas semanas aquí- Kari se sentía feliz por la predisposición de T.K.

-Si es así, entonces me busco un trabajo de medio tiempo y te ayudo a ahorrar…- Ambos son muy respetuosos y a su vez les gusta ganarse las cosas por cuenta propia.

-Mi mamá me hablo de una cena, está muy entusiasmada, tanto que invito a mi papá para conocerte- Kari se sonrojo.

-En… Enserio?- Eso le llamaba mucho la atención, pero lo que más le preocupaba es ahora ver a Natsuko y a Hiroaki como suegros, ahora los roles cambiaban, Kari ahora es la "novia" porque todavía no era nada oficial, pero ella nunca supo cómo actuar ante estas situaciones, a pesar de tanto material que leía –suena perfecto- comento, por el nerviosismo, era extraño que ya T.K la quiera presentar como su novia, pero tal vez podría llegar a ser una necesidad.

Ambos comían la comida, que para Kari era el paraíso.

-Entonces, si yo voy a conocer a tus padres como mis suegros, mis padres también te van a querer conocer como su yerno… Aunque papá y Tai serían unos brujos contigo, y…- Pero T.K no la dejo hablar.

-Muero por conocer a mis suegros y a mi cuñado- T.K tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que Kari se sonrojara, la forma en que los nombro, entonces lo de ellos ya era algo oficial?

Ambos se encontraban muy felices disfrutando de la comida, pero por la ventana alguien los observaba. Cuando T.K fue a pagar, Kari se dirigió al baño, pero cerca de ella había un hombre buscando mesa y Kari no pudo ver, por lo que choco con él. Al observarlo, este llevaba unos lentes de sol, una gorra y una campera con capucha que no permitía ver el color de cabello, ella sintió un aura extraña en ese momento, un mal presentimiento.

-Ten más cuidado, podrías haber caído o algo peor- comento, Kari lo observaba nerviosa, algo no la tenía tranquila.

-Disculpe…- Comento en tono tímido, este se acercó más a ella.

-No…- Antes de que pudiera continuar, llego T.K que lo observo, algo demostraba la mirada de él.

-Sucede algo?- Le pregunto de mala gana.

-Nada, solo que la señorita choco conmigo y le pedí que tuviera más cuidado…- De algún lado T.K reconocía esa voz, no se encontraba tranquilo.

-Bueno si ya le pidió perdón, ya nos marchamos…- T.K respondió con un tono seco y frio.

-No, no tengo problema, pueden retirarse- comento cortésmente, pero se podía notar que apretaba su bolsillo de la campera.

T.K abrazo a Kari y ambos se marcharon, pero el rubio no cambiaba su cara, a lo que la castaña se preocupó.

-Sucede algo?- T.K salió de sus pensamientos.

-No, no sucede nada, mira quieres conocer la torre?- Kari respondió muy emocionada, mientras esperaban en el semáforo, T.K se distrajo, observo el asfalto, y se acercó un gato negro que lo observo a los ojos, este maulló, había algo extraño, sus miradas estaban haciendo contacto, volvió a maullar y T.K observo que el semáforo peatonal cambio, pero observó a aquel auto que no parecía respetarlo. El gato no le quito la vista, T.K volvió a ver a Kari que cruzaba la calle, el auto estaba cerca e iba a toda velocidad.

-Kari!- Grito, tiro su cuerpo para correrla de la calle, ambos quedaron un la otra parte de la calle, el del auto salió toco bocina, T.K no entendía la situación, Kari lo abrazo por el miedo, hasta que se apoyó en su pecho para sentir protección, este la abrazaba brindándole contención, el gato seguía en la otra vereda, su mirada no salía de T.K

A lo lejos cayeron unos lentes tirados a modo de bronca, observaba la situación desde lo lejos con mucha bronca.

-Maldito T.K arruinas todo…- Comento, se volvió a colocar sus lentes y se marchó.

* * *

**Chan… **

**Pido mil pero mil disculpas por no actualizar… El capi lo tenía casi listo para actualizar el lunes a la noche, pero surgió un problemita con la facu, tenía que entregar terrible trabajo y no pude. Mil disculpas les pido. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que hayan disfrutado, lamento nuevamente la tardanza, probablemente mañana suba otro, depende la inspiración que tenga. **

**Las escuelas de T.K y Kari las saque de Sailor Moon Crystal, que ando muy activa con respecto a esa serie, ya no aguanto al 4 de Octubre ._.**

**Besitos! Y que anden muy bien! Nos leemos (: **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Buenas! Como les va? Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes! mucho no haber actualizado tan seguido, la escuela me tiene loca, pero lo bueno es que ya me falta poco para terminar este año (:**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Observaba el techo, se levantó para tomar su cuaderno, anoto otras cosas que creía importante.

"Extraño hombre con actitud sospechosa". "Intento de atropello a Kari".

T.K ya parecía un detective, escribía cada cosa que creía que servirían para juntar las piezas de su rompecabeza, algo no lo tenía tranquilo, lo peor de todo era que no podía comprender por qué atacaba a Kari.

Decidió ir ese lunes a visitar a su amigo Izzy, que sabe mucho sobre estos casos, y como analizarlos, T.K también conocía como descifrar algunos códigos, pero su amigo tenía la ventaja de que su padre conocía muy bien los diversos casos.

T.K ingreso a la casa de su amigo, que se encontraba sentado en la computadora analizando cada pista que le envió T.K.

-Lo estuve analizando, pero no puedo llegar a nada, todo es muy confuso T.K- Este suspiro, el tema no lo tenía para nada tranquilo.

-Créeme, todas esas cosas sucedieron, son difíciles de creer, pero el sábado ese tipo era muy similar a Matt, además indicaba que intentaba ocultar algo, por como vestía, su forma de hablar, además se molestó conmigo cuando me acerque, no sé qué es lo que quiere con Kari- Izzy observo a su amigo.

-A mí tampoco me tiene tranquilo esta situación, pero debes mantener la calma. Mira, he intentado unir los hechos, y todos rondan alrededor de Matt, tú y yo somos muy conscientes de que Matt no está muerto, no falleció, su auto no perdió el control, además Kari analizo la fotografía, yo también mediante la computadora de papá y encontré muchas diferencias con una fotografía de Matt, por lo tanto ya es otro dato…- T.K suspiro, sentía que todo este asunto era como una película, donde debía buscar las pistas y luego saber si su hermano verdaderamente no estaba o fingía no estar.

-Si… Es algo que hemos analizado con Kari, los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que Matt está vivo… Pero que es lo que verdaderamente quiere de Kari? Porque he unido todos los hechos y estos apuntan solamente a ella, eso es muy sospechoso- Izzy sonrió.

-Mira, he buscado desde la página que me enviaste, y encontré algunas cosas que tienen que ver con poder tener a esa persona, tal vez lo que quiere Matt es a Kari y por algo le suceden diversas cosas…- T.K no entendía a que apuntaba su amigo –mira, conoces las fases del cerebro?- algo sabia, pero no lo recordaba muy bien.

-Dices de los hemisferios?- Respondió T.K.

-Sí, algo tiene que ver, pero me refiero desde la psicología, el consiente, el subconsciente y el inconsciente, según lo que leí de la página, los ayuda a dominar esas partes de una persona, algo así como lo hacen los que hipnotizan, pero es diferente porque juega con las diferentes partes hasta que esa persona queda asustada y se puede decir que así la "dominan", cuando abandonan su vida porque todo su alrededor lo observan con temor o ven cosas que no existen, o no están presentes en ese momento- T.K se encontraba sorprendido ante lo que le explico su amigo.

-Entonces te refieres a que Matt podría estar jugando con la mente de Kari…- T.K se encontraba preocupado –pero, Kari no ha demostrado muchas cosas, como si la estuvieran controlando…- Izzy suspiro.

-T.K tal vez ella te lo oculta, sabes que no es fácil decirlo, la gente la podría tomar como que tiene una enfermedad mental, espera… Ahora cierra, las personas no lo dicen porque viven con el temor de que los categoricen con una enfermedad mental, por lo tanto viven con el temor y no pueden decirlo y es allí cuando se pueden apoderar físicamente de esa persona, ahora todo me cierra- T.K mando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Entonces, me dices que un loco como mi hermano está jugando con la mente de Kari mediante una página de internet para luego apoderarse de ella físicamente, entonces que debo hacer?- A esto último apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.

-No seas tan negativo, mientras mantengas la confianza que tienes con Kari, nada sucederá contigo ni con ella, además estas atento a todo lo que le sucede, pero tienes que tener cuidado de quien se le acerque a ella- T.K suspiro, pero reconocía que tenía a alguien tan importante para cuidar –T.K todavía no se lo pediste?- Él suspiro, en cualquier momento lo tendría que hacer.

-No, todavía no le he pedido nada… Creo que esta tarde o noche se lo pediré…- Izzy le sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con cara de enamorado, con la rubia no te pasaba esto, veo que Kari tiene algo muy especial- T.K se sonrojo.

-Sí, tienes razón Izzy- T.K no dejaba de sonreír.

T.K se estaba por marchar con una gran sonrisa.

-Y a donde te vas?-

-Voy a buscar a Kari y a decírselo- Izzy sonrió.

-Suerte- T.K se marchó con una gran sonrisa, para dirigirse hacia donde estudia Kari, manejo muy feliz y cantaba con emoción las canciones que sonaban de su estéreo.

Esperaba con ansias a Kari para pedirle que lo de ellos fuera oficial, pero una vez que eso suceda debía hablar con ella sobre los otros asuntos pendientes que ambos tienen, y sobre todo del casi accidente que sufrió Kari.

Kari salió de la escuela como siempre cargando libros y con su mochila llena, pero no se dio cuenta que T.K la estaba esperando, por lo tanto le dio una gran sorpresa, ambos se abrazaron con mucha emoción y luego guardaron las cosas que tenía Kari de la escuela para que caminaran tranquilos.

Los dos caminaban por la hermosa Odaiba, hasta que T.K tomo mucho coraje para decirle a Kari lo que le tenía que decir.

-Sé qué hace tiempo que nos estamos conociendo, pero me gustaría que las cosas cambien…- Kari no entendía muy bien que era lo que le quería decir, o tal vez por la situación en la que se encontraban –quieres salir conmigo?- Kari sonrió con mucha emoción.

-Si amor, como no voy a querer?- Ambos se besaron con mucho cariño, pero en ese momento que parecía ser tan perfecto, el celular de T.K sonó, Kari permitió que contestara.

-Hola?- Contesto T.K.

_-T.K! Izzy tuvo un accidente, me acaban de llamar del hospital, se encuentra internado, al parecer lo apuñalaron cuando volvía de retirar unos materiales para la facultad.-_ T.K cambio el color de su piel, y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Amor? Qué pasa?- le pregunto Kari preocupada ante la reacción de su novio, T.K colgó y observo a Kari con miedo.

-Apuñalaron a Izzy…- Kari se asustó, y observo a T.K.

-Y dónde se encuentra?- T.K no podía reaccionar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Se encuentra en el hospital…- Kari tomo aire para calmarse.

-Vamos, tal vez necesitan de ti…- T.K asintió, llegaron al auto, pero Kari tomo la mano de T.K –si no estás bien para manejar, lo hago yo…- T.K suspiro, la idea mucho no le gustaba pero asintió, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, tal vez Kari al encontrarse tranquila si podría manejar mejor.

Kari manejo hasta el hospital, mientras de vez en cuando observaba a T.K que se encontraba observando por la ventana, pero no se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital T.K se encontraba nervioso, al ingresar a los pasillos, encontraron a la madre de Izzy, quien abrazo a T.K.

-Como se encuentra?- Pregunto T.K, algo no lo tenía tranquilo.

-Se encuentra estable, ahora se encuentra despierto, pero no dejan pasar a nadie, ahora esta con su padre- T.K suspiro.

-Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con él unos minutos- Ingreso a la sala, el padre de Izzy se retiró para que ambos tuvieran sus minutos para hablar. –Izzy…- Le comento.

-T.K… La verdad que no te quiero asustar…- T.K se acercó a él para calmarlo.

-Primero te tienes que calmar… Tienes que hacer reposo para que te mejores…- Izzy suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero me tienes que escuchar que es lo que te quiero decir, no es senillo… Algo paso y tal vez no te caiga bien, pero lo vi todo y lo pude escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente…- T.K no entendía nada.

-Que sucede? Izzy quien fue? No lo puedo soportar…- Izzy suspiro.

-Ten cuidado por favor… Tienes que dejar todo lo que estas haciendo T.K, deja que la policía se haga cargo, te estas metiendo en un asunto muy delicado y podras salir mal y sobre todo Kari…- Izzy empezaba a agitarse.

-Pero Izzy quien fue? De que me hablas?- Izzy se intentaba calmar.

-Por favor T.K una vez que te lo diga, deja esto que estás haciendo, no te metas más en este asunto que es tan delicado, te lo pido por favor, podrás salir lastimado…- T.K se encontraba preocupado.

Mientras T.K e Izzy hablaban, Kari se encontraba esperando a T.K muy preocupada, pero alguien la empujo, aunque no pudo notar quien era.

Izzy y T.K se encontraban en la habitación, mientras esperaba a que su amigo se calmara.

-T.K tengo un mal presentimiento, algo va a suceder ahora, pero tienes que saber que Matt lo hizo, tu hermano está vivo, cuando salía de buscar unos materiales de la facultad, me ataco y me dijo que te estabas metiendo mucho en sus asuntos, T.K debes tener cuidado, no se de lo que sería capaz…- T.K estaba pálido, no podía contener la respiración, no podía creer lo que le dijo su amigo –T.K debes irte, Matt está aquí- T.K reacciono, pero no pudo ver nada, Izzy no paraba de gritar, hasta que ingresaron las enfermeras, mientras obligaban a T.K que se marche –debes tener cuidado, esta atrás tuyo!- T.K observo, pero no encontró nada.

T.K salió en compañía de la enfermera.

-Se recuperara enfermera?- Esta suspiro.

-Sí, debe ser algunas reacciones que tienen, no quedo muy bien del accidente, algo lo debe preocupar y es por eso que no se encuentra bien, pero es eso solamente, necesita descansar, lamento pedirte que te retires…- T.K camino hasta el pasillo donde Kari lo esperaba, se acercó para abrazarlo, pero no hubo respuesta de este.

Kari volvió a manejar, para llevar a T.K a su casa, reconocía que algo le sucedía a T.K, pero no podía asegurar qué le estaba sucediendo.

-Amor… Si necesitas estar solo, ya me voy…- T.K la abrazo por la espalda para evitar que ella se marche.

-No quiero que te vayas, te necesito más que el aire…- Kari suspiro, para darse vuelta y abrazarlo.

-No te voy a preguntar qué fue lo que te dijo, pero si necesitas hablarlo te puedo escuchar…- Los ojos de T.K se empezaron a mojar hasta que rompió en llanto sobre el pecho de Kari.

-Es mi mejor amigo, no sabes lo feo que es verlo tan mal, parecía que no podía reaccionar, estaba muy asustado, gritaba y yo no pude hacer nada- Kari lo abrazaba y escuchaba todo lo que le decía, tenía muchas ganas de llorar también, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte por él.

-Sé que se recuperara, ahora debió ser la tensión amor, pero no te tienes que preocupar, cuando Izzy se mejore vas a ver que va a estar bien, yo estoy con vos amor- Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, T.K le sonrió para ambos besarse, a pesar de que T.K no le quería decir lo que verdaderamente, Kari sospechaba algo.

"Discúlpame Izzy, pero no puedo dejar esto así, por lo tanto no voy a descansar hasta que pueda resolver esto, aunque me preocupa que es lo que le sucedería a Kari, que es lo que tiene que ver ella con todo esto, no me siento tranquilo, pero tengo la sospecha que Matt no le quiere hacer daño a Kari, sino a mí, que es lo que te paso Matt?" pensó T.K para sus adentros, Kari lo observaba preocupado.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerte- comento y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, lo hizo porque no quiere perderla, no quería que algo le sucediera, pero le preocupaba que a Kari le sucedieran cosas y que las estuviera ocultando.

-Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte- comento a pesar de encontrarse oculta entre el pecho de T.K.

* * *

**Hace cuanto que no escribía… Como extraña escribir. **

**Pido muchas disculpas por no actualizar antes, muchas cosas con la escuela. **

**Bueno adelante algunas cosas, tal vez tenga más suspenso así jaja. **

**anaiza18****: Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario, y te pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto. **

**En muchas de las cosas no te equivocaste jaja, en realidad Matt no le quiere hacer daño a Kari, en realidad la quería asustar, pero si el hombre misterioso era él. Espero que te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por seguirme (:**


End file.
